


The Spider Queens heart

by DoomSlayer45



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fan Lore, Kissing, Mild Smut, Romance, Slow Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSlayer45/pseuds/DoomSlayer45
Summary: For many years Elise had been with the black rose, she had always been loyal to Leblanc,  however a chance run into with a half dragon began to make Elise question on leaving the black rose for a more peaceful life. But would Leblanc allow such a thing?
Relationships: Elise/Shyvana (League of Legends)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Elise was walking through two feet tall snow, she struggled with every step as her foot sunk into the deep snow, Elise could tell that the sun starting to set as the snowy sky turned from white to light orange, after a half hour Elise stood in front of house, the roof of the house was covered in snow and the snow was relentlessly coming down, Elise continued to walked through the snow until she was at the front door of said house, she took a deep breath hoping that the woman inside was in a good mood. As she was about to knock on the wooden door, the door slowly opens up for her, Elise had a puzzled look on her face as she saw no one standing at the door, regardless she entered through the now open door, once inside Elise closed the door behind her, when she looked back she saw that the tip of a staff was pointed at her, behind the staff stood a purple skinned woman who had a unicorn like horn protruding from her skull, she also had snow white hair and golden eyes, this woman was without a doubt the starchild Soraka. Soraka stared at Elise with narrow eyes asking the spider queen "why are you here?" Elise can tell that Soraka was upset with her and answered "for redemption".

**Three months ago**

Elise was sitting at a large table, she was waiting for Leblanc to show up, normally all of the members of the organization would show up, but today it was only her in the room, Elise thought to herself "whatever Leblanc has planned, it must be really big and important", Elise had been to meetings before never had she been called and been alone in the office before. Finally the door opened revealing Leblanc and some other strange looking woman, the two entered the office with Leblanc politely showing the woman the way in, the woman just giggled and walked in. Leblanc saw Elise sitting at the table, she smile at the spider queen "ah Elise it's good to see you here" "it's good to see you too Leblanc". Elise then looked at woman standing next to her wondering on who she is, Leblanc knew that Elise was curious about her friend, she told the half spider "Elise meet Evelynn, she has been with the black rose for sometime but never had the chance or opportunity to meet you, well until now that is" Elise got up and approached the woman and extended her arm to shake the woman's hand, Evelynn looked at the spider queen's hand for a second before giving the half spider a seductive smirk and shook the woman's hand "it's nice to meet you, I heard some things about you" then Evelynn leaned in close to Elise's ear and whispered "and if you want we can go some place quiet and I can show you some new tricks as well" Elise felt a shiver run down her spine when Evelynn said that and it wasn't the good type either. Elise wanted to roll her eyes at the woman's comment but did't because she wanted to remain respectful. 

Leblanc said "alright Elise do you know why I have summoned you here?" Elise looked at the deceiver "no but I am assuming that it is very important other wise everyone would be here". Leblanc nodded her head "indeed it is very important, now you know of Demacia right?" Elise nodded her head "yes they are the rival of Noxus" "and you know how they stand against all types of magic" Elise continued to nod her head "well let's just say that I have found out that the Demacians have been hiding a very powerful magical artifact from the rest of Runeterra". Elise was now becoming interested in this 'artifact' she asked "where is this magical artifact?" "it is in the capital city, deep inside the royal palace, but that is were things get complicated" Elise crossed her arms over her chest "so who do I kill?" Leblanc smiled "nobody actually, what I need you to do is to earn the Demacian's trust, let them bring you in to their ranks, once they allow you into the royal palace, you will find where they are keeping this magical artifact and once you have located it, you will steal it and bring it back to me, once you have completed your task you will be rewarded handsomely". Elise asked "so who do I earn the Demacian's trust?" Leblanc just shrugged her shoulders "however you want, you can be a diplomat, or a soldier who want's to join there ranks or an outsider who wants to be apart of the empire, I don't care how you do it, I want you to gain access to the royal palace" Elise nodded her head "so what will be the reward?" Leblanc had a wicked smile on her face "oh trust me, it will be well worth your time, also if you need any assistance, just call Evelynn and she will be there to help you, anymore questions?". Inside Elise sighed in annoyance because the only help she would get is from Evelynn and Evelynn gives her a wired vibe, Elise said "no" "good, I will have a carriage take you to the city tomorrow morning, so don't be late", with that Elise left the office. 

Once Elise was out of the office Evelynn looked at Leblanc saying "would I be required to 'take care' of her once she has obtained the artifact?" Evelynn emphasized 'take care'. Leblanc just shook her head "no, Elise is trust worthy, although once we move to our new 'location' with the artifact we may have to deal with her in a more discrete way". Evelynn took a step closer to the deceiver and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and started to slowly rub them "I hope so, I wouldn't want to kill one of your friends, but at the same time" Evelynn moved closer to Leblanc "I wouldn't want to share this world with anyone else" Leblanc looked her in the eyes and said in a low soft tone "I wouldn't either" before leaning in and giving the demon woman a passionate kiss. 


	2. Meeting the half dragon

The ride had taken a few days but Elise could finally see what looked to be buildings and the wall of the capital city, she let out a sigh of relief knowing that soon she would be able to finally get out of the carriage for the first time in days. However the sun was setting and she knew that she would have to stay in the carriage for one more night. Elise then heard the carriage door open and saw Evelynn there, she rolled her eyes for this was another reason why she wanted to get out of the carriage, once the door behind her was closed Evelylnn asked in a seductive tone "hey it's getting late outside, do mind if I stay in here with you for the night?" Elise cursed to herself but said "ok you can stay here for the night, your bed is right there to the left" Elise pointed to the bed that was on the left side of the carriage. Evelynn looked at the bed for a moment before turning her attention back the spider queen saying "oh no I can't sleep there, I heard that is going to get cold tonight and I need to stay warm" Elise groaned to herself for she know what the woman was trying to do and she wasn't doing a good job at hiding it, "there are some blankets under the bed, you can use those to stay warm" Evelynn shook her head "no no I need to sleep in your bed, plus I need to have someone to cuddle with in order to sleep". As Evelynn approached Elise, Elise was quick to say "no your not sleeping with me" Evelynn just frowned "oh come on now, I won't bite or be too ruff, I promise" Evelynn giving Elise a seductive smile, but Elise was having none of it "no Evelynn your not sleeping with me". Now the demon was starting to get annoyed "why have you never been with a woman before?" Elise just rolled her eyes "no Evelynn, I am not interested in woman" acting like she was surprised the demon said "what!? not even a little bit" "no now please leave me alone I am going to get some shut eye", Evelynn frowned and let out a disapproving growl before slamming the door shut behind her.

Now that Elise was alone, she layed down on her bed looking at the wooden ceiling. She began to think about what Evelynn had said, if she where honest to herself then the answer would be yes, wile it is true that she has lured many Noxian aristocratic's to their doom, but there were some women that had caught her attention, but of course Elise never engaged in anything romantic with these woman. But Elise wasn't going to tell Evelynn that, because she was not interested in that woman at all, there is just something off about the woman that she didn't like. Soon the spider queens eyes began to feel heavy and she slowly began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

The morning rays crept throw the carriage window and landed on Elise's eyes. The spider queen moaned in annoyance as she slowly woke up, once she got up she exited the carriage, once she was outside Elise took a deep breath and exhaled a smile crept on her face as she was finally able to go outside again. As she started walk around the woodland area, she then saw the tall petricite walls that surrounded the city. Elise did think about scaling the walls late at night when the guard presence would be at it's lowest, but once she was inside the city walls then what? she can't just blend in with the population especially with her spider like legs protruding from her back, and if the guards saw her, she was pretty sure that if the guards saw her they would follow up with the gate guards, no she needed to more open with this approach, she needed the demacian's to trust her, well enough to let her into the royal palace anyway. Then Elise had an idea, she could use some of the blankets she had in the carriage to hid her spider legs, she quickly headed back to the carriage to retrieve these blankets, however when she got to the carriage, she couldn't find the blankets, after about a few minutes of searching she came to the realization that wile she was gone, Eveylnn must have came in and took all of the blankets or took them some time in the night. Elise said aloud "real funny Evelynn, bitch" Elise sighed and thought to herself 'great now how am I going to get in'. Eventually she just accepted the fact that she was going to have to go to the entrance gate and hope to the celestial's that they will let her in, with that Elise left the carriage and started to follow the road that led to the city.

Soon Elise could see the gate that led right into the city and as she expected there were guards stationed around the gate. She nervously took in a deep breath before approaching the entrance gate, the gate guards that were on duty saw Elise approaching, the guards were taken completely aback or where appalled by what they saw. As Elise got closer the guards gripped their pikes and pointed them at her, the commander of the guards approached Elise saying "that's close enough, what is your business here creature?" the man showing his disgust for the woman. Elise put her hands up to show that she meant no harm "hold on, I mean no harm, I am an outsider who is looking to trade some goods". The guard looked behind Elise and said "trade some goods, I don't see a caravan behind you, so what 'goods' do you have to trade?" Elise silently cursed to herself, she hadn't really have much to trade, she only had some gems and golden ring with an ruby on it, she couldn't bribe the guard either as she didn't bring that many coins with her. "I have some jewelry that I have to trade" the guard wasn't buying any of it "jewelry huh, how do I know that you did't just steal it and are trying to make quick coin", Elise was quickly running out of options and things to say and was starting to get nervous. Then a voice came from be hide the guard ordering "wait!" Elise heard the footsteps of someone approaching the guard, wile the guard turned around and looked to be saluting someone before stepping off to the side revealing the person be hide the guard, when Elise saw the individual, she felt her heart flutter.

Shyvana was patrolling on the top of the city walls, she was placed on guard duty for the day, a part of her hated being on guard duty because most (almost all) the time nothing would happen, she would walk over to a post, stay there for a little bit and move on to the next. The other part of her didn't mind it as much as it gave her a chance to get out side of the place and she did't have to stand in one spot for hours at a time, but regardless Shyvana still didn't like it. As Shyvana reached her next station, she let out a board sigh as she looked over the wall, Shyvana will admit she did enjoy some of the scenery from the top of the wall. As the half dragon was looking at the surrounding landscape, she saw two figures at the corner of her eye, she looked down and saw a gate guard and some strange looking being, so looked at the creature of a moment and realized that it was a person with strange features. Shyvana was taken aback never having seen anyone with that appearance before, but her shock quickly turned excitement, because if this wasn't a joke that somebody is trying to pull on her, then that would mean that Shyvana is not the only half breed on Runeterra, she quickly made her way down to where the strange person was. Once she was at the gate she saw that the guards where uneasy with this individual and saw that commander was starting to lose his patience, she quickly walked over to the guard commanding "wait!" the guard turned around to face Shyvana. when he realized that it was Shyvana who gave that command he quickly saluted her saying "crown guard" Shyvana motioned for him to be 'at ease' and told the guard "I want to speak this person" the commanding guard quickly stepped to the side saying "yes crown guard". Once the guard was out the way, Shyvana got a full look of the individual and she was breath taken. 


	3. Joining their ranks

Shyana was breath taken from the woman that stood in front of her, everything about this woman was beautiful, from her pale skin, to her revealing black dress, her short red hair and her red eyes and for a strange reason her spider like legs that protruded from her back also went well with the rest of the woman and even made her more attractive. Shyvana just looked at the woman in awe, she had never seen any woman like her before. Shyvana wanted to more about the woman in front of her, however she was hesitant for one she din't what this woman's intent is and two she had never spoke to a half human before. it took Shyvana a moment to gather herself and ask the woman "what is your name?" 

Elise looked at the woman before her, she was surprised for she hadn't seen anyone look like her, but if she were being honest with herself she actually found the woman to be attractive. From her long purple hair and her purple skin, to her scale like cheeks, her yellowish orange eyes at first were a bit unsettling, but after realizing that she means no harm, she found her eyes to be one of the main attracting feature of the woman, all of it mixed well with her and that made this woman more attractive. Elise heard the woman ask her "whats your name?". Elise was pulled back into reality when she heard the woman ask her a question, "my name is Elise". She then asked the woman "how about you, what's your name?" the woman answered "my name is Shyvana". 'Shyvana that is an interesting name' Elise thought to herself, Shyvna then asked "what brings you here?" "I have some jewelry on me that I made and I was wanting to trade them for something" Shyvana nodded her head "well if that's the case then you may enter the city". The guard next to Shyvana said "crown guard, I don't think it is wise to let 'her' into the city" the guard emphasizing 'her' Shyvana then faced the guard with burning eyes causing him to tremble a little "are you disobeying the orders of a crown guard, is it because of her appearance? as you can see the woman here has no ill intentions and is wanting to trade her goods, because if it is just for her strange appearance, then I will report to your superior for disobeying the orders of a crown guard and halting trade into the city" Elise saw that Shyvana has taking her side and decided to add "also you and your men looked like you were ready to attack me" Shyvana shook her head "well I guess your Superior will be hearing how you threatened a civilian" the guard was quick to say "no ma'am, as you said she may enter the city", Shyvana smiled and said "good" she then faced Elise "come on, I will show you in"

Once the two were past the gate and inside the city itself, inside Elise let out a sigh of relief, but then she had to tell herself 'this only part one, now I need to get into the royal palace'. As the two women were walking, Shyvana asked "so Elise what type of jewelry do you have?" Elise's heart began to race, she didn't plan on her asking this sorta question, "I have a golden ring with a beautiful red ruby on it, and I also have a couple of emeralds too". Shyvana had a smirk on her face and followed up with "a ring and some emeralds huh, tell me Elise, why are you really here?". Now Elise was getting scared, she just barley managed to get past the gate and now it seemed that Shyvana has seen through her plan, she had to come up with something quick unless she wanted to end up in a Demacian prison or worse, dead. However Elise did remember Leblanc saying "say that your an outsider wanting to join their ranks" with that Elise now had a back up plan that she hopped to the celestial's would work "ok, the reason why I am here is because, well I don't really have a place to call home. You see everywhere I go people see my 'legs' and they panic or scream or even try to attack me" Elise emphasized 'legs' and some of what she said was true when strangers saw her they would either scream in fear or just try to avoid her like the plague, "and I, I just want to fit in, I want to live in a place that will accept me for who I am and not just blindly judge me by my spider like appearance". She noticed that Shyvana had a bit of a sadden'd look on her face "trying to find a home where your welcomed, I understand, you see before I became a crown guard I used to be just like you, trying to find the home where you belong". Shyvana then placed her hand on Elise's shoulder prompting her to stop, Elise looked at Shyvana with a questioning look on her face, Shyvana smiled at her and said "come with me".

The two women were approaching the gate to a part of the royal palace, Elise was starting to get nervous again, worried that Shyvana might ask her another question that could cost her this mission. Once the two were at the gate, Shyvana looked at one of the gate guards and told him "crown guard Shyvana, I have a new initiate here" the guard did't say anything, he just diluted the half dragon and proceed to open the gate. When the gate was open Shyvana showed Elise the way inside. Once inside, Elise saw what looked to be a training room, one spot showed what looked to be trainees to be attacking practice dummy's with their swords and pikes, another spot showed ringed targets some of them have arrows sticking out of them, this was the targeting rage for the archers so they can practice their marksmanship, the final spot must be the hand to hand combat practice as it showed several trainees fighting ageist an well experienced and an armored combat veteran, from what it looked like there were five to seven trainees and the one veteran engaging in a four v one, needless to say the trainees weren't doing that well. Prince Jarvan was observing some of the training soldiers, seeing if any of them are making progress, if Jarvan was going to have people join the army and head to the front line, he wanted to make sure that the soon to be soldiers were able to hold their own in a battle, he didn't want to bring people would be a burden on the army or battalion that they were in.

Jarvan then looked to his side and saw two women approaching him, he had a warm smile on his face when he saw that one of the women was his close friend, "Shyvana, it's good to see you again" the prince's eyes then went towards Elise. Elise could tell that at first the prince was hesitant, she could see the shock in his eyes, but after realizing that he is a well trained royal and that his lance was close by, so he felt a little bit more confident when he asked Shyvana "who is this" "Jarvan, I would like you to meet Elise she is here to earn her place in the Demacian military". Elise was surprised by what Shyvana had just told the prince, was Shyvana trying to get Elise into the Demacian military? At first Elise was against this idea, however as she starting to think more about it, if she were allowed into the Demacian ranks, then it should be much easier to access the royal palace and to eventually grab the artifact. "She wants to join our army?" Jarvan asked Shyvana, the half dragon nodded her head, then the prince looked at the half spider and asked her "is that true do you wish to join the Demacian army?" Elise nodded her head "yes, yes sir" she sheepishly replied, Jarvan just nodded his head, then he turned to the instructor that was fighting several trainees at once and yelled "enough, you men did well, go get cleaned off and get some rest, instructors gather around, we have a new recruit" about four more instructors walked over to where prince Jarvan was. The five were looking at the prince, wondering why he has called them here, the prince told the instructors "gentlemen I would like you to meet Elise, I gathered the five of you here because we are going to see if Elise is army material", Jarven then faced Elise "alright Elise these five men are going to try and attack you, this is a test to see how quick your reactions are, because in some scenarios you will have only have a split second to react. And that reaction could make the difference between you living or dying" Jarvan then walked towards Shyvana before truing around telling the five men "I don't want you going easy on her either. I want to know what she is capable of". 

The five men began to circle Elise like vultures, Elise's thoughts were racing through her mind, she knew that this was just a test to see how quickly she can react, but wasn't what she was worried about. What they didn't know was that Elise had elite combat training, that was what had her worried the most, if she showed that she was well experienced in fighting, that Jarvan and the others would grow suspicious as to how talented she is. But at the same time she did't want to appear sloppy other wise the prince would not let her join. Her thoughts where short lived however, because at the corner of her eye she could see one of the five instructors quickly coming at her with a punch, at this moment Elise stopped thinking about the consequences and let her training kick in. As the man's fist got close to Elise's face, Elise doges the punch and quickly delivers a punch to the mans chest and another to the man's nose, the man stumbled back clenching his nose in pain, anther man armed with a small wooden battle ax charged and swung his ax at her. Elise ducked under the first swing, the man then brought the ax back as if he were about to backhand the woman, Elise also ducked under this attack like the first one, once he missed his swing Elise counterattacked with a savage punch to the man's throat causing him to collapse to the ground wheezing and coughing in pain. The third man came at Elise with a wooden spear, as the man trusted the spear towards her, Elise quickly moved to her left just avoiding the wooden spear, the men tried to stab Elise again, she quickly moved to her right, this time Elise shot a web that caught onto the wooden spear, she yanked on the webbing as hard as she could, the trainer was caught completely by surprise when he saw Elise shoot some type of spider webbing onto his weapon, this caused him to lose his attention until he felt his weapon trying to leave his hands, fortunately for him he had a good grip on the weapon and as a result he went stumbling towards Elise who gave him a nasty headbutt to the face, as Elise headbutted the man, she heard a 'pop' sound and saw blood coming out of his nose, she realized that she had broke the man's nose as the man fell to the ground clenching his nose with both hands.

Suddenly the first instructor that she fought pulled out a knife, the instructor standing next to him saw this and pulled out a knife of his own. The first instructor charged at Elise swinging the knife aggressively at her, Elise quickly ducked and doge each attack, as she was focused on blocking or dodging the attacks from the first instructor, the fifth instructor moved behind Elise before charging in for the attack. For a second Elise turned her head around and saw the man coming at her from behind, as he was bringing the knife down, Elise pushed the man in front of her away and quickly moved over to the side avoiding the attack. Soon Elise found herself having to avoid attacks from two people, when she punched one of the two men hard in the chest causing him to stumble back a little, the other instructor paused for a moment trying to plan out his next attack, with that Elise saw an opening and she quickly took it, Elise shot a webbing that connected the man's wrist and then to the floor, with his arm now pinned to the ground Elise punched him twice before turning her attention back to the other instructor that was quickly approaching her, Elise sent her boot forward and kicked the man hard in the gut, that kick knocked the air out of the man and left him laying on the ground in pain. As Elise was finishing off the last instructor, every one in the room stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Elise with surprise and shock in their eyes, Jarvan looked over at another instructor who was leaning up against the wall, he noticed that the prince was looking at him, Jarvan did't say anything he just motioned his head towards Elise and the instructor immediately knew what he meant and started walking towards the half spider. Elise kicked the man's leg causing him to finally collapse onto the ground, once the man fell down and stayed down, Elise thought that the test was over, until she felt a hand land on her shoulder forcing her to turn around, when she did turn around, a fist connected with the right side of her face. The punch knocked Elise to the ground, when she saw who threw the punch, she noticed that the man was over seven feet tall. As she started to get back up onto her feet, the tall man kicked her somewhere around her chest, the kick sent Elise back a few feet. That kick did hurt but Elise ignored the pain and quickly got back up, the man quickly closed the distance between the two and grabbed onto the half spiders head as if he was preventing her from getting any closer to him, for a minute Elise tried to get his hand off her but he was too strong, she then kicked his leg, the man groaned in pain but still stood strong, then she kicked him in the groin, the tall man then took a step back holding his groin in pain, Elise sent three rapid punches to his chest and one punch in the throat, those punches and the throat punch caused him to collapse to his knees, once on his knees Elise quickly wrapped herself around one of his arms and put him in an arm bar. Jarvan was now truly impressed, the only time he saw this man go down that quickly was when he was training Shyvana. The prince then looked at Garen and ordered him "finish this little test" Garen simply nodded and marched towards the woman. Elise saw Garen walking towards her with a wooden sword, she cursed to herself saying 'oh come on now'; Garen began to swing his wooden sword at the woman but was missing each swing due to her quick movement, Garen was like the other six men, the only difference was that he was not giving her any openings and he remained persistent on his attracts, all of the sudden Garen brought down his sword and swept Elise up of her feet with that one swing, Elise landed on her back and as she tried to get up but she found the tip of the wooden sword pointed at her throat, Elise tried to move but she heard Garen say "don't move, because your dead".

Elise looked around and saw that everyone in the room was staring at her and at Garen in shock, even prince Jarvan had a surprised look on his face, he gave her a somewhat questioning look asking "have you done this before?" this was what Elise was afraid of, she couldn't say yes otherwise they would more or less throw her into the prison for being a spy, "no, this is my first time" said Elise hoping that the lie would work. Jarvan did't seem to fall for it "really? those counterattacks and doges were pretty amazing if you ask me" Garen offered a hand to Elise to which she took and was pulled to her feet, "well you see, nobody really wants to be around me, so I usually I have to go hunting by myself, and sometimes I would run into some bandits and have to fight them using only what I got, which was not much by the way". Elise really hoping that the prince would not ask anymore questions, the price just looked at her for a second until a smile crept up onto his face, he turned to face the half dragon "Shyvana, you did a damn good job on picking them out, with some time and training I think we can make good use of her". Elise didn't show it but she let out a sigh of relief, Shyvana smile at the prince "thank prince Jarvan" the prince then faced Elise "ms.Elise you will be staying with Shyvana, also I would like to speak to you tomorrow so we can discuss what role you would like" Elise nodded her head "yes prince Jarvan" as the prince was about to leave, he heard Shyvana say "aren't you forgetting something?" he had a confused look not sure what she meant by that, then he looked back at Elise and realized what Shyvana had meant "oh yes, welcome to Demacia". 

Shyvana and Elise where walking along the wall until the two women came across a tall stone tower that was built into the wall, at the two approached the door that led into the tower. Elise had a confused look and asked "isn't this supposed to be a look out station?" "well it was, but when I joined the army, you see no one wanted to be in the same room with me and as a result Jarvan had sent an order to convert this tower into well my living space". Elise nodding her head now understanding why they were approaching the tower. Shyvana pushed open the wooden door to reveal a stone spiral staircase, Elise looked at Shyvana who gestured her hand saying "ladies first" Elise smiled and entered the tower, she heard the door close behind her as she was walking up the steps. Soon Elise found herself standing in front of another wooden, however this wooden door was more appealing to look at than the one at the bottom of the staircase, she tried to open the door but found it to be locked. "allow me to open that for you" Shyvana said as she put the key into the lock and unlocked the door for her, like at the bottom of tower Shyvana showed Elise the way in. When Elise entered the room, she saw that there was one large window on the left side of the room, outside of the window showed the rural landscape beyond the city walls, there was an armor stand and next to the armor stand was a weapon rack, on the weapon rack lie a sword and a strange looking bow, to the right of the weapon rack was another staircase that led to another level of the tower. Elise looked at the bow and saw that there was a layer of dust on it, as if it't hadn't been used in a long time, Elise asked "where did you get this?" Shyvana walked up to the half spider "Picked it up off a Noxian mercenary why?" "oh, it's because I have never seen a bow like this before" Shyvana nodding her head "to be honest, I think the weapon was made in Pliltover or Zaun one of the two, and he somehow got a hold of it, now follow me I will show you where you will be staying". The two woman walked up the short staircase the led to the second floor, on this level Elise saw that there were one was a queen sized and the other was a little bit smaller, the queen sized bed was on the left side of the room and the smaller bed was on the right side of the room, next to the smaller bed was what appeared to be a shower room, both beds had a night stand and there was a window on the center wall. Shyvana pointed to the small bed "that bed and nightstand is all yours, if you need to shower, the shower room is to your right" Elise took a seat on the bed, she looked out the window for a second before looking at Shyvana with a gentle smile. "Thank you, for letting me stay here, and for letting into the city" Shyvana smiled back "don't mention it" Elise didn't know why but she felt something in her heart when Shyvana gave her a warm smile, and other than her appearance there was something else that about her that Elise liked, maybe later she would find out.

During the night wile Shyvana was sound asleep, Elise was downstairs having a quite conversation with Leblanc "so did you manage to make it into the city?" "yeah but barely thanks to Evelynn" Elise heard Leblanc laugh on the other side of the communicator, Elise just rolled her eyes "well at least you made it in, now you need to infiltrate the royal palace" Elise smirked "well I did manage to join the Demacian army if you can believe that, hope your ok with it" "Elise I don' give fuck what you do, I just want the artifact" "I am working on that part now" "good and don't forget, if you get caught you can call Evelynn and she will help bail you out" Elise grunted to herself she wanted to avoid that woman at all cost "alright I have to get back, don't want anybody getting suspicious" "alright, have a good night and don't get carried away from you mission" with that the call ended and Elise slowly and stealthily sneaked back up the stairs and into her bed. Elise pulled the bed cover over and allowed herself to get comfortable before drifting off to sleep. 


	4. training

Elise was in what seamed to be the training yard of the complex, she waiting for the prince to arrive so he discuses somethings with her, she looked around the yard and saw various obstacles and mini courses. It somewhat reminded Elise when she was back in Noxus when she was going through her own training after she became the spider queen. Elise heard "ah Elise glad to see you made it" she turned around and Price Jarvan walking up to her. "Prince Jarvan" the prince placed his hand up "please just call me Jarvan, now follow me, I would like to find a perfect role for you". The two then walked into a building, inside Elise could see armor stands that showed the evolution of Demacian armor over the years, she also saw what looked to layouts of the city walls, Elise wasn't concerned with the layouts, she could easily scale up the walls. She then looked at the prince who asked her "now there are several roles that you can choose from, the first is the front line troop, but judging by your appearance, I don't think you would be fit for that" Elise had to agree with Jarvan, because she knew that there was no way that she could compete with a guy like Garen in a fair fight. "after observing how remarkable quick you where during your 'test' I think a scout role would be good for you" Elise nodded her head "yes, not only that but I am very skilled when it comes to stealth, I even managed to kill some big game with out the beast knowing, well until it was too late" "that's great, I will place you down for a scout role" Elise nodded her head, but there was one more thing that the prince did't know about and that was that Elise was good at infiltrating, but he doesn't need to know that. 

Once Elise exited the building, she saw Shyvana standing outside waiting for her, "so what did he say?" Elise proudly said "he said I could be a scout" Shyvana smiled "I figured as much, seeing how quick you where yesterday I thought the role might suit you better than the others" "well not only am I quick, I am also very skilled when it comes to sneaking too" Shyvana laughed to herself "quick and quiet, I think you would make for a good infiltrator" Elise laughed nervously wile scratching the back of her head. Shyvana giggled "relax i'm teasing you. I am break right now, do you want to hang out with me?" "sure". The two woman walked around walked around for a bit until they reached what appears to be the palace gardens, there several fields of grass, each field had something different weather if it was a tree or a new batch of flowers every field had something unique to it. The two women stopped at one of the fields and decided to sit down under a large tree that was around the center of the field. The tree offered some shade from the warm sunlight, as Elise was leaning back against the trunk of the tree to find a more conferrable position, Shyvana asked 'have you ever been to a royal garden before?" truthfully Elise had never been to a palace guardian before, she did have large garden/greenhouse at her mansion, Elise hadn't been to her house in years now, so she did't know the state that it was in, Elise shook her head "no this is my first time" "well I'm glad that I brought you here then" to the left of Elise there was a small filed of flowers that were blooming, there were three different rows of flowers each row had a different flower, the inner row had white daisies, the middle had dark purple almost black rose petals and the out side row had brilliant red flower petals. After about a minute Elise asked "so how long have lived here?" "honestly I have only been here in Demacia for a few years, for most of my life I have traveled from one place to another" "you traveled a lot, where your parents merchants, some merchant friends that I know say they do a lot of travailing" Elise didn't know why but she was actually interested in what the half dragon had to say, and there was that strange feeling again, she did't know what this feeling is, but it felt like a connection or some sort of attachment to the half dragon, Elise wondered if Shyvana felt the same way about her. Elise noticed that Shyvana had a sadden look on her face "no my parents weren't merchants, I should say parent. I was never really close with my mother. I don't want to git into it right now, how about you, where are you from?" Elise had to come up with something, she couldn't tell her that she was from Noxus that would jeopardize the mission "I am from Shurima" "Shurima?" Shyvana said a bit surprised by that answer, she thought that Elise was from Ionia and she came over to valoran for whatever reason "what did your parents do?" "oh" Shyvana noticed that Elise had a depressed look and her voice had gotten slightly lower "well I never really knew my parents, I mainly grew up on my own, travling from place to place not knowing where or when I would find my permanent home" Shyvana felt a slight pain in her heart, she knew what it felt like to not have a place to call home, she was now thankful that she managed to intervene when she did, other wise the gate guards would most likely turned her away or even attack her. Shyvana began to feel this strange 'connection' with the half spider, so far she and her aren't that much different, from what she has heard she struggled to find a place called 'home' and she wasn't really welcomed anywhere she went, maybe this was the reason why she feels a 'connection' but what ever the reason she wanted to be close to her and get to know the half spider. The two stayed under the tree talking about this or that and enjoying the scenic beauty around them, they were slowly getting to know the other better.

Elise stood in what looked to be the archery range, she was looking at the other men who were aiming and firing their bows at the targets, some of them hit the inner ring, most hit the outer, few made bullseye shots and some missed the target complacently. Elise then heard a man ask her "so your here to learn the bow?" she looked to her left and saw a man standing there, she gave the man a nod "yes" the man then walked over and grabbed a bow and handed it to her "this is a compound bow, sense you are training to be a scout weapon here will be your best friend so don't lose it. Now have you ever shot a compound bow before?" Elise shook her head "no I've never used one before". The man began to show Elise each part of the bow and explaining what it does and how to hold and how to shoot the bow "now aim down that sight and try to hit the bullseye" he then gave Elise three arrows, Elise pulled the string back aiming at the center target, she let louse the arrow and watched it hit the outer ring, she pulled the string back and fired another arrow, this time the arrow landed in the inner ring, Elise fired her last arrow and it hit the line that separated the inner ring from the outer ring. Elise looked at the instructor with a bit of an embarrassed look on her face saying "not that good?" the man had a smirk on his face "well you did better than the dumb asses that missed the target. I do know that your not going to the front line until you hit nothing but bullseye". 

A few days latter Elise was sitting down at a table, across from her was Shyvana, both were outside of a coffeehouse with Elise having a cup of coffee and Shyvana a cup of tea. "so your not really a fan of tea huh?" Shyvana jokingly said, Elise smiled "eh just not really into it" Shyvana shrugged her shoulders "well it's not for everyone". As Elise took a sip of her coffee Shyvana asked "so what are the spider legs for. no offence just curious". It was a strange question for Elise had never been asked this before and she hadn't really thought about her spider like legs till now "well they don't really do much, other than help me grab onto some webbing or put me in a postilion that a normal person wouldn't be able to reach, so they are mainly for cosmetic purposes". Shyvana nodded her head taking another sip of her tea, she then asked "can you transform?" Elise with a confused look asked "transform what do you mean?" taking a sip from her coffee "well I mean. can you transform into like a spider or into a giant spider?" Elise smiled "yes I actually can transform into a giant spider. What about you, what can you transform into?" Shyvana with a prideful smile sat up strait in her chair triumphantly "I can transform into a dragon" Elise now with a shocked expression on her face "a dragon. like you can turn into a actual dragon" Shyvana slowly nodded her head "in fact I am actually a half dragon" "so your father was a dragon and mother human?" "well no both of my parents are dragons" Elise with a confused look "but if both of your parents are dragons. then how did you become a half dragon?" honestly Shyvana never really how she became a half dragon but all she did know is from what her father had told her "my father had said to me that a greedy mage that was looking to enhance his magical powers by stealing it from a dragon, as he was harvesting my egg, my mother had returned home early from her hunt, this caused him to flee and somehow his magical essence got infused with mine. making me a half dragon" Elise felt her heart sink, she could tell that Shyvana had questioned her existence in the past, and she doesn't want to bring it back up. Elise wanting to quickly change the subject said "hey Shyvana what's your favorite color".

About a week later back in the archery range, Elise was firing arrows at the target, unlike last time when here arrows where all over the place, this time Elise hit the inner circle, her arrows very close to the bullseye. The instructor nodded his head "your getting better, but I still want to see nothing but bullseye". Elise looked past the instructor and saw another instructor showing the new recruit the bow, the recruit looked young like he had just turned eighteen or something. As the recruit pulled the string back he turned over to ask the instructor if he was holding it right wile unknowingly pointing the bow at him. The instructor quickly punched the young recruit in the nose knocking him back on his ass, Elise's instructor looked at him asking "what did you hit him for?" "I served in the Demacian army for over twenty years, I fought Freljordian and Noxian soldiers and I am not about to die to some fucking eighteen year old that doesn't know how to shot a goddamn bow". 

"alright Elise, from the look of your progress report it seems that you are getting better with the bow" Elise held a proud smile "yes sir I am getting closer to getting bullseye's" Jarvan smirked "good, now for the scout training. you may be a bit surprised but your instructor will be Shyvana" as soon as Jarvan said her name, the half dragon was standing in front of the two, the half dragon gave Elise a smile "Hi Elise" Elise was a bit surprised "Shyvana" she looked at Jarvan for a moment who nodded his head "shyvana is one of our high ranking crown guards. She has experience in a lot of fields and one of them is scouting, she will teach you everything you need to know" 

Outside of the city in the woodland area, Shyvana was showing Elise how to spot and follow tracks made by animals and humans alike. Deep down inside Elise was glad that Shyvana was going to be training her on this part, she really liked being around the dragon girl especially sense she spent some time getting to know her. Elise would pay attention to what Shyvana was saying now and then, when it came to staying hidden Elise did't pay much attention, she remembered her training back in Noxus with Leblanc. Leblanc was ruthless in her training, if you made even the slightest fuck up you punished severely, the punishment would range from a beating to lashing even depriving you of food, lucky for Elise that the spider god and Leblanc was good at healing her wounds and restoring her beauty, other wise she would have some nasty scars on her. The two would continue to train together until the sun was starting to set, but tonight Shyvana wanted to try something different, so after the sun had set and the black sky was filled with twinkling little stars. Elise followed Shyvana until she had stopped, curious as to why there are still out here she asked "Shyvana why are we here?" the half dragon looked at her "I want to see how well you can see in the dark, you see I have better vision than a normal human would" Shyvana then pointed her finger in a certain direction and asked "what do you see?". Elise looked to where Shyvana was pointing, she squinted her eyes for a moment before her she could make out what she was pointing at, it was a training dummy that was from the training room "it looks like a training dummy" Shyvana was surprised that she got that right, but she wanted to try again maybe she got lucky on that one "good, what's to the left of it", looking to the left she saw a practice target "looks like a practice target to me" "and to right of the dummy?" she looked over and saw an empty weapon rack "it's a weapon rack that has no weapons on it". Shyvana surprised that Elise got all of them right "how did you know what those are?" Elise giggled "spiders are nocturnal creatures silly" Shyvana couldn't help but crack a smile at that joke, before telling her "we should probably head back now" with that the two headed back towards the city.

At the end of the month, back in the archery range, Elise had made some big progress, when she first fired the arrow her shots were all over the place, then with time she had managed to group her shots closer together and get ever more closer to the center target. Today prince Jarvan was here and he was standing next to Elise's instructor, he was wanting to see the level of skill and progress made by the half spider. Elise pulled the string back and let lose her arrow, the arrow hit the lower left side of the bullseye, she let another lose and it hit the upper right side, she fired her final arrow and it landed right dead center of the target. With that Elise had a prideful smile on her face truing around facing the two saying "what do you think" the prince nodded his head and looked at the instructor who told him "I think she's ready". 


	5. Freljord

Elise was positioned near the top of an pine tree, she was observing a what looked to be Freljordian fortification. The fortification was mostly comprised of tall wooden walls with some watch towers here and there for the archers to keep watch. Though the fortification was made of wood, it was still well defended, with tents and workbenches scattered around the inside of the wooden fort, in the center of the fort was a larger wooden structure, from the look of it this structure must house the leader of this fortification. The sun was starting to get low with only about an hour of daylight left, Elise decided that she should head back to camp and report on her findings.

Back at the Demacian camp, Prince Jarvan was standing in front of small makeshift table that showed what seemed to be a top down drawing of the fortification. On the other side of the table stood Jarvan's close friend Garen, who was looking down at the drawing. Garen asked the prince "so prince Jarvan, how should we proceed with attacking the fort?" Jarvan stared at the drawing for a moment before answering the crown guards question "I do have a couple of ideas, but I want to hear back from our scout just to be sure". With that Elise entered the tent, the prince looked over to his right and saw the half spider approaching him "ah Elise, it's good to see that you made back, do you have any news for us?" "yes, I just discovered that there are three ways into this fortification" Elise started to point the three ways of entry "we can attack the front gate, the front gate has the largest area for attack but they would expect to attack the front gate" Elise then pointed to another spot on drawing "the other place that we can attack is the rear gate, the rear gate is lightly defended, however I did notice that the Freljordian's and set up a lot of traps so attacking the rear would be ill advised" Elise then pointed at another part of the drawing "and finally there is the west gate, like the one in the rear it is lightly guarded, however due to the terrain it would be a narrow passage, and if the Freljordian's have troops outside of their fortification then this would spot would become a chock point for us". Jarvan nodded his head "most of this fort is made of wood, correct?" Elise nodded her head "yes". Jarvan was silently thinking and discussing to himself about the three options that Elise had laid out before him, after a minute or so of thinking he finally had a good idea "how about instead of attacking the fort, we have Shyvana transform into her dragon form and have her strafe the area with her dragon fire, there for we take down their defenses and hopefully we will be able to capture their leader wile suffering few losses" Garen was supervised by this, but he then realized that it was a great idea, if Shyvana could burn down the fortification and all he and his men had to do was clean up the mess, it meant that one Demcaia would suffer fewer casualties and two the battle would be won in a matter of hours instead of days. "that is a brilliant idea my prince" the prince looked at the other commanders that were in the tent with him, all of whom seemed to agree with the prince's decision, "alright then we will attack tomorrow morning".

"so Jarvan want's me to transform and burn the fortification to the ground" Elise nodded her head, Shyvana just smiled "I will admit, that was pretty cleaver of Jarvan, I wouldn't have thought of that until we were in the heat of battle". Elise nodded her head but she had an uncertain look on her face, Shyvana noticed that Elise looked uneasy and asked her "is everything alright?" "yeah everything is ok" "are you sure, you looked kinda nervous" the truth was that Elise was feeling nervous because she was worried about Shyvana, Elise knows that Shyvana can transform into a dragon and should there for have no reason to worry, but what if something goes wrong, Elise had known Shyvana for over a month now and she has grown very close to the half dragon, Shyvana wasn't her roommate or her follow comrade, she was her friend and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Elise sighed "I don't know, it's just, I don't want you to get hurt during the mission" Elise began to shake her head "I'm sorry I know that sounds silly but.." Elise was cut off by Shyvana placing her hand on her shoulder "hey it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to me, I am just going to strafe the area with my dragon fire real quick and that will be it" Shyvana said trying to reassure her friend. Elise didn't say anything, instead she just gave her a warm smile. The two heard Jarvan say "shyvana" Shyvana turned her gaze towards the prince "yes Prince Jarvan" Jarvan now standing in front of the pair noticed that they were having a discussion "I am assuming that Elise filled you in on the mission" Shyvana crossed her arms wile having a smirk on her face "she did. So you want me to light up the fort" "we figured that if we had you transform and 'light up' the fortification, that we would suffer less losses and kill the man that we are after". The half dragon did't say anything, she just nodded her head understanding why he is having her do this. Jarvan smile for a moment before asking the two "so you two remember why we are here?" as embarrassing as it sounds Elise actually forgot who they were after, "I could use a refresher" said Elise wile scratching the back of her head. The prince didn't scold her like Elise thought he would, he gave her an understanding nod and explained "we here because of the bandit leader known as 'Eivind' Eivind and his 'men' are a part of the winters claw, for weeks Eivind has been attacking our trade caravans and raiding our smaller towns and villages, taking everything thing from gold and valuables to women, he would kill all the men and take the women back home were they will become sex slaves for him or for the men that captured their 'prize'" Jarvan emphasized the word prize to show what he thought of their barbaric treatment towards captured women, Shyvana had a sour look on her face when she found out the fate that awaited those poor women, "recently Eivind has raided one of our encampments and our people and the king wants this man to be put down and bring an end to the raids" Shyvana looked at Jarvan saying with some confidence in her voice "don't worry Jarvan, we will bring an end to these raids" Jarvan now had a confident smile on his face "good. Now get some rest Shyvana you will began your attack early in the morning".

Elise was sitting on top of a tree, she looked up at the sky and saw a bright full moon shining down and dimly lighting up the dark land, Elise knew that it was late a knight for the moon was high in the sky, usually Elise would be deep asleep by now, but tonight she was having trouble getting some sleep, the fact that is was late didn't concern the half spider, she technically didn't need to sleep, no the thing that was keeping Elise up was..Shyvana. Elise was feeling these strange emotions running through her, partially because of the task that lie ahead of the half dragon, but also because she has spent a lot of time with her, everyday they would connect and grow closer to one another, and when she was away from the half dragon she felt this pit of loneliness form in her heart, and when she was close to Shyvana she felt a warm sensation in her heart, thinking back on it Elise had felt this sensation before but that was a long long time ago, then something caught the half spiders attention.

Shyvana was laying down in her little tent, she too was having trouble sleeping, Shyvana would toss and turn in her bedroll, she kept thinking about what Elise said earlier. Shyvana has never had anyone show concern for her like that before, shyvana felt a warm sensation flow though her heart when the half spider said that, there were more strange feelings that formed in her chest when Shyvana thought about it, she enjoyed being close to the half spider and now that she has spent a lot more time with her, she could feel a bond beginning to form between the two, when she was away from Elise she would find herself thinking about her and when she could be with her again, she continued to ponder on what these feelings where, however that was cut short when she heard moment out side of her tent.

Just out side of the Demacian camp lie the snow covered freljordian forest, the forest seemed dead and quite, until the Freljordian's felt that now was a good time to come out. Soon dozens of bandits came out from their hiding spots wither if that was behind a tree or a bush, the Freljordian's began to slowly approach the camp. Elise saw these men approaching the camp, she had to look at them for a second to realized that they were not friendly. Shyvana could hear whispering and she could tell right away that these were not her fellow Demacian's. Elise watched as the bandits approached the camp, she made a web line and attached it to the tree, she held onto the the spider silk with the spider legs that protruded from her back and slowly started to lower herself down on to the unsuspecting bandits. Shyvana heard the Freljordian's come closer, she didn't move she just lay'd there waiting for them to get closer. Soon Elise was right above one of the Freljordian's, she quickly but a hand over his mouth to muffle any noise that he makes and broke his neck. Soon Shyvana heard someone approach her tent, she took a deep breath in ready for the poor soul that was about to get a face full of dragon fire, one of the bandits walked up to the half dragons tent, he was expecting a sleeping demacian, once he opened the tent, he saw a purple skinned woman that playfully waved at him like she was saying 'hello' before sending a current of dragon fire to the mans face. The bandit screamed in pain as he tried to get the burning fire off him, Shyvana quickly got up and out of her little tent and saw that more of the bandits were charging into the camp. The screaming bandit was enough to wake up some of the soldiers from their sleep, at that point the Freljordian's knew that they had lost the element of surprise, the bandits then charged in towards the Demacian camp screaming their war cry. 

The war cry woke everyone in the camp up, Demacian soldiers came out of their tents still half asleep as the Freljordian bandits came rushing in. Elise would swoop down and kill unsuspecting Freljordian archers and quickly ascend back up into the trees, as more bandits came in, Elise transformed into a giant spider, Elise then dropped down and with her spider fangs clamped down onto an archers head, the archer let out a cry of pain as he was then hoisted up into the desperately trying to get Elise off him, with a turn of her head Elise broke the man's neck and dropped him to the ground. More bandits were coming in, she summoned a few spiderlings that appeared next to her, the spiderlings dropped down onto the unsuspecting Freljordian's, the bandits were filled with fear as the they saw the spiderlings land and crawl on them and frantically tried to swipe them off, however once the spiderlings landed on their target they immediately latched onto their prey and exploded, killing and sending the bandits back a few feet. Jarvan came out of his royal tent, still sleepy yelling "the fuck is going.." Jarvan wasn't able to finish as he saw a charging Freljoridan coming at him, as the bandit brought his battle axe down, the price stepped to the side causing the bandit to miss his attack, the prince stabbed the bandit's leg with his lance, the bandit yelped in pain as Jarvan swiftly brought his lance up and sliced the man's neck, when he hit the ground Jarvan muttered "oh so that' what's going on". 

As the Demacian soldiers and Ferljordian bandits continued to fight each other, Elise dropped down to ground level and changed back into her human form, she quickly entered the camp, as Elise approached the kitchen area of the camp, she saw a bandit look at her and charge at her, Elise saw a table that had several knifes on it, she quickly grabbed the knifes and knocked to table over to block the incoming bandit, the bandit tried to swing his sword at her but couldn't reach due to the table, he pushed the knocked over table to the side, once the table was out of the way, Elise threw one of the knifes at the bandit, the knife embedded it's self into the mans knee, the bandit cried out in man as he fell down onto one leg, Elise then threw another that landed on the bandits gut, she threw another that hit his chest and another one that hit the bandits eye, the bandit fell back and hit the ground. Another bandit came up from behind Elise, he was getting ready to strike her down, the half spider heard him approaching, Elise quickly turned around and drove the last knife that she had in her hand into the bandit's skull, wile the knife was embedded in the man's skull, it wasn't deep enough to kill him, the bandit tried to pull the knife out, Elise quickly hit the handle of the knife driving it further into the bandit's skull, the bandit fell back onto the ground with the knife still embedded in his skull, Elise then looked around to try and find out where Shyvana was. As the fighting continued, Jarvan would try to block attacks with his lance, a Freljordian was swinging his war axe at the prince who blocked the attack with his lance, Jarvan then swiped his lance across one of the bandit's legs, cutting it off from the knee down, the bandit lost his balance and fell onto his back, once on the ground, Jarvan drove his lance threw the mans chest killing the unruly Freljordian. Shyvana was looking around for Elise, she knows that the woman can hold her own, but the half spider has a smaller build compared to the half dragon, so wile she could fight, she couldn't do it head on like what is happening right now. Then a fist collided with her face, Shyvana stumbled back a little from the force of the punch, she looked up and saw a Freljordian woman standing there, she had a smirk on her face, the woman threw her sword down unto the ground and looked the half dragon in the eye saying in her Freljoridan accent "I am going to kill you with my bare hands" Shyvana held back her smirk as she sent a fireball at the female warrior, the woman stumbled back and groaned in pain as the ball of dragon fire collided with her chest plate, Shyvana charged at the woman throwing a flurry of punches at the warrior, the woman didn't have time block any of the attacks, instead she just took the hits and laughed as if the half dragon wasn't hurting her, Shyvana saw an anvil out of the corner of her eye, she delivered a nasty punch to the left side of the woman's face, with both hands Shyvana grabbed onto the female warriors head and brought it down as hard as she could onto the edge of the anvil, the anvil made 'ding' type noise as the woman's head hit the metallic object. Jarvan continued to help his men hold back the attacking Freljordian's, the battle had gone on for a wile but he did notice that the Freljordian's numbers were quickly dwindling, he saw movement at the corner of his eye, he looked over and saw a Freljordian bandit cut down one of his fellow Demacians with his war axe, as the bandit pulled his axe out of the dead soldiers neck, this bandit however looked different from the rest, his armor was more decorated and showed that he was a higher status soldier, after looking at him Jarvan realized that this was Eivind's second in command. The bandit leader looked at Jarvan and started laughing "look at what we got here, boss is going to be very pleased when I bring you back to my 'little' camp" "that's if you can bring me back" the bandit leader then charged and swung his battle axe wildly at the prince, Jarvan blocked the wild attacks with his lance but wasn't able to counter attack due to this man's persistence, the prince did manage to find an opening when the bandit's axe met his lance, he kicked the bandit leader hard in the chest causing him to stumble back, as the bandit leader raised his battle axe, Jarvan quickly swiped his lance across the bandit's arm cutting half of it off, the bandit leader cried in pain for a moment before looking at his half severed arm and laughing "good cut charming" the bandit said before laughing again, Jarvan brought his lance back across, decapitating the bandit leader. 

Soon the Ferljordian's began to retreat, but due to the fact that the person who was leading them was dead, the retreat was a bit more chaotic, this was good for the Demacians as this meant it would be easier to take down the retreating bandits that were leaderless. "don't let them get away!" Jarvan yelled, the archers fired their arrows at the retreating Freljordian's taking them down one by one, however one of the bandits managed to doge the arrows and was making his way back to camp, "I can't see him" one archer said "dose any one have eyes on him" said another. Shyvana saw the man running off, she saw a dead bandit holding onto his battle axe, she leaned down and picked up the small axe and threw it at the running bandit, after waiting a few seconds the running bandit made a painful sound in the distance as he fell to the ground after the axe had hit him. As the Demacians were recovering from this surprise attack, Elise continued to look around for Shyvana, when she saw the half dragon she felt a wave of relief come over her, "Shyvana" Elise said as she run up to the half dragon, Shyvana turned in the direction where she heard her name, she felt relived when she saw who it was "Elise" the two ran up and gave each other a quick hug, Shyvana broke the hug and looked at Elise saying "I'm so glad that your ok" Elise had a little smile when the half dragon said that "I'm glad you are too". The two women let go of each other when they saw the price walking up to them, Shyvana asked the approaching prince "Jarvan what the hell just happened?" "fuckers launched a night raid, they tried to knock us out before the fight even started" Jarven then looked at one of the commanders and ordered "double the night watch. I don't want us to caught by surprise like that again. The rest of you get back to your beds" with that everyone steadily made their way back to their assigned tents.

Shyvana like everyone else in the camp was having trouble getting sleep, the thing that was keeping most of them up was the fear of another surprise attack, Shyvana got up and out of her tent, she walked around the camp hoping that it would calm her down. Shyvana stopped for a moment to look at the still bright moon, she didn't notice Elise standing behind her, "is everything alright" Shyvana turned around to see Elise standing there, she gave the half spider a soft smile "yeah. It's just a long night" Elise simply nodded her head "I understand, I'm having a long night too". The two just stood next to each other in silence, Elise was still worried about Shyvana getting hurt, Elise was thinking of different ways to achieve their goal with out putting her friend at risk. Then Elise remembered that around noon, Eivind and some of his men would come out this stream to gather some water, if she could some how get them to take her to their leader and lure him into a trap, then it would prevent Shyvana from having to transform and attack the camp, if it worked then the battle would be over before it even started. "hey do you remember the plan?" "yeah why" Shyvana giving Elise a questioning look "I have an idea, but you need to trust me ok" Shyvana was a bit hesitant at first but she had known Elise for a wile and trusted her judgment "ok I trust you" Elise smile and said "good, now follow me".

The morning sun was up and many of the demacian soldiers were dead tired due to the lack of sleep. Jarvan was taking a sip from his cup of coffee to try and help keep him awake, as Jarvan looked around he realized that he was not in a good position to launch an attack on the fort, fortunately Shyvana would weaken most of the defenses so the battle shouldn't be too hard, when the price brought up her name he wondered 'were is Shyvana?'.

It was getting close to the afternoon time, the two woman had walked though the forest for some time now, Elise let out a sigh of relief when she saw the small stream. Once the two had reached the stream, Shyvana asked "so what are we doing here?" "Eivind and his men like to come down here gather some water, what I plan on doing is for them to take me to him, once I am with Eivind I will lure him to where you will be and once I give the signal we will spring the trap" if Shyvana wasn't worried about Elise during the night raid she sure was now "Elise, are you sure that is a good idea?" Elise could tell that Shyvana was concerned for her, deep down Elise was thankful for it be she reassured her friend "don't worry about me, just go hide somewhere over there and wait for me to give you the signal" "what's the signal?" "Dragon that's the signal" Shyvana laughed to herself 'dragon smart ass' Shyvana said to her self as she walked off in the direction that Elise was pointing in. Elise took off one of her gloves and put her hand in the water to feel how warm it is, fortunately the water wasn't too cold, Elise quickly took all of her cloths off and acting like she was bathing with the stream water, for they could be coming soon. Sure enough Elise heard footsteps out in the distance, two Ferljordian bandits were walking up to the stream to gather some water for the camp, they chitchatting about something before they ran into a naked Elise. Elise saw the two men and gave them a cutie smile saying "well hello boys. Sorry for my 'immodest' appearance I was just cleaning myself off" the two men just stared at her in awe, they didn't acknowledge the fact that she had spider like legs protruding from her back, Elise smiled she could tell that by looking at how the two were staring at her that the men hadn't seen a woman in a long time or got tired of the tomboys that accompanied them, the two didn't say anything they just enjoyed the view that was in front of them. Elise laughed again "oh and by the way. Do you know were I can find the nearest village. I haven't had proper shelter in a least a couple of days" one of the men said "there is no village. But our camp is near by if you want to join us" the other guy nodded his head "yeah. We will be happy to let you in" Elise gave the two a seductive smile "thank you boys. Let my get my cloths on and you can show me your camp" as Elise was putting her cloths on, she made sure to put on a little show for the two, just to make sure that they take her to their camp, once fully dressed Elise followed the two back to their camp.

Once Elise was inside of the camp, she saw the Ferljordian's were doing a variety of activity's whether if that was making new swords or training or just simply talking to each other, they were all doing something. Soon Elise was approaching a large sized wooden building, the two men then pulled open the doors allowing Elise to enter the wooden building "after you pretty lady" said one of them, Elise gave him seductive smile answering "thank you" with that Elise entered the wooden structure. Once inside Elise saw a decent sized fire burning in the middle of the room, to her right Elise saw what looked to be a large jail cell, inside the cell were several naked woman, some of the woman had a scared look on their face and some looked defeated. Elise knew what these woman were for and she knew that most of the time is unwanted, she felt her stomach churn and disgust fill her, but she couldn't show it she needed to focus on the task that was at hand. To her left was a mostly barren looking room with some chain cuffs that where linked to the wall. All of the sudden Elise's heart began to race and fear started to cloud her mind, Elise lost her balance and started to hyperventilate, this only lasted for about a second before she began to recover from this, as she was recovering, Elise noticed a glowing neon green trail that was going up her arm, the neon green quickly faded away as she calmed back down 'what the hell' Elise thought to herself, she looked at her arm again but only saw her black glove that went past her elbow. 

Elise looked forward and saw a man sitting in a chair, he looked to be a high ranking individual. The man looked at Elise with some fascination "who are you" he asked. Elise put her seductive nature back on "I'm Veronica. Who is the handsome man that asks" Elise slowly approaching the man swaying her hips with each step, the man was fascinated by her sheer beauty, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her "Eivind". 'Yes, know all I need to due is lure him into my trap' Elise thought to herself "Eivind. You look like a powerful strong man" Elise now standing next to him, Eivind smiled at the complement "well I am the leader of this group". Elise started to gently run her fingers up the mans arms and making sure that she made physical contact with bandit leader "your the leader? I see that there is not that many luxury's here" Elise then turned around showing the man her ass, prompting him to grab it, Evind smiled "eh the luxury I prefer is women" as he began to touch the half spiders ass. Elise turned around looking at the man with a lustful gaze "such a powerful man deserves a good prize, luckily for you I know where you can get it" Eivind just looked at her, body becoming full of wanting lust "oh yeah. Where can I get it" "follow me and who knows" Elise leaned in and whispered in the man's ear "maybe me and my girlfriends can make it a three way. All for you" 

Shyvana was waiting behind a tree, waiting for her friend to comeback. She knew that Elise could defend herself but what if something went wrong, what if she doesn't comeback, what if they found out, all of these things where racing threw her mind, then the half dragon heard approaching footsteps. Evind had brought three guards with him as he followed the half spider to his 'prize spot'. When Elise stopped walking so did the four others, Eivind with a confused look asked "so where are your girlfriends?" Elise smiled "they should be behind those trees. Sorry I forgot to mention that they are a little shy" Eivind and the three guards had an eager look on their faces, as Eivind approached the tree, Elise looked at one of the guards and asked "so what do you like to fight?" the guard joked "I like to fight everything" "really even a 'dragon'" Elise said 'dragon' louder than the rest of her sentence. Eivind looked back at Elise with a confused look, then out of nowhere a fire ball hit and killed one of the guards, Elise using one her spider like legs stabbed the guard in the knee cap, the guard cried out in pain but was muffed as Elise put her hand over his mouth and broke his neck. Elise felt something knock her to the ground, she looked up and saw an angry Eivind, he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her. Shyvana saw that her friend was in trouble, she quickly rushed over to her aid, first she had to deal with the last guard, the guard tired to shoot an arrow at the incoming half dragon, Shyvana sent a torrent of dragon fire in the guards face, the guard shrieked and cried as he tried to extinguish the fire. Eivind was still choking Elise, looking at her with an angry gaze "you fucking bitch. I hope your a virgin because that will make what is about to happen much better" then Shyvana delivered a nasty punch to the side of Eivind's head knocking him off Elise "you stay away from her you son of bitch!" Eivind groaned as he got back on his feet, he then threw himself onto Shyvana "fine then I will do it you instead". As the bandit leader put his hand on her and reached down to try and grab her privet area, Shyvana grabbed hit and twisted it, a 'pop' sound came out of his wrist as Eivind cried out in pain as Shyvana broke his wrist Shyvana growled "you touch me again and I will tear the arm off" Elise then walked over to the bandit leader and put a piece of webbing over his mouth, as she did that she looked at Eivind saying "next time treat women with more respect" after the the webbing covered his mouth, Shyvana yanked him up onto his feet and begain to walk back to their camp.

It was around the evening time and Jarvan had still not herd back from Shyvana, now he was beginning to wonder is something went wrong or something is wrong "captains" with that order all of the captains that were in the tent with him gathered around, the prince asked "have any of you see or had a report from Shyvana?" the commanders looked at each other and said "no sir. We haven't heard anything" now Jarvan was getting worried something was up "gather some men and let's look for her. We can't afforded to lose Shyvana". When the price exited his tent, he saw something walking in the distance, he squinted his eyes to get a better look and noticed that there were three figures approaching the camp. As they got closer, the prince realized that it was Shyvana and Elise dragging someone else along with them. Soon the two women were standing in front of the price with the bandit leader in there grasp, Shyvana threw Eivind to the ground in front of Jarvan wile Elise took off the webbing. The bandit leader looked around and began laughing when he realized who he was looking at "ah prince charming how nice to meet you. Now I understand that you have some problems with me but hear me out I have a proposal for you. If you let me live I will.." Eivind wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jaravan decapitated the bandit leader with his lance, as his headless body collapsed to the ground Jarvan muttered "you killed to many of my fellow Demacian's to be forgiven". The prince then looked at the two women with a little bit of amazement on his face "I am not going to question how you managed to capture him. But you did a good job both of you" the two half humans simply gave the price a nod. Jarvan than picked up the bandit leaders head and held it up high, soon the entire camp cheered.

The Demacian soldiers were celebrating not only for the death of the bandit that was causing them problems, but also at the fact that they didn't have to siege down the fort and that they could go back home. Elise looked up at the full moon, this time the moon wasn't as bright as last nights, she was still wondering on what that neon green thing was all about. Elise didn't notice that Shyvana was right behind her "are you alright?" Elise stopped looking at the moon and looked at the half dragon "yeah. I'm just glad that we can go back so I don't have to freeze my ass off anymore" Shyvana silently laughed she honestly didn't feel any temperature difference but that was also because her dragon blood helped keep her warm "you a little cold?" the half dragon asked in a somewhat of a joking manner, Elise smiled "just a little" Shyvana smiled back "come here then let me warm you up" Shyvana then took a step forward and embraced Elise with a warm hug. Elise felt the warmth from Shyvana spread though out her body, Elise let out a sigh of relief and cuddled up to the half dragon. The two woman just stood there in each others embrace, enjoying this peaceful moment, Shyvana started to blush at this idea, but she pulled back anyways and asked her "do you want to sleep with me in my tent tonight?" Elise felt her cheeks glow a little pink "sure that sounds nice". As the soldiers were making there way back to their tents, Elise lay next to Shyvana, her arms wrapped around the half dragon, Elise cuddled up to Shyvana, enjoying the closeness that she was feeling, along with it was another feeling that was deeper down, as Elise closed her eyes she felt that the feeling was so, Serene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was really long. Also sorry if the seduction scene was bad that was my first time writing a scene like that.


	6. Celebration

Around a couple of weeks of marching, the Demacian soldiers finally reached the capital city. Once the soldiers were inside the city walls, there crowds of people that gathered and cheered for the incoming soldiers. Jarvan smiled and waved his hand at the cheering crowed, Shyvana was doing the same, Elise however was a little bit more shy, she had seen these types of parades before in Noxus but she was never in one before. Shyvana noticed that her friend seemed a bit nervous, "is everything alright?" "yeah, it's just i'm not a fan of big crowds. I've seen these parades before but never participated in one before" "don't pay attention the crowds. Just have fun" Shyvana reassuring her friend before having her hand and smiling at the crowd again, Elise thought about it for a moment, before saying to herself 'ah hell with it' and she too began to wave and smile at the crowd.

Once Shyvana and Elise were in the royal palace, Jarvan brought the two to a little privet bar. This bar was mainly for diplomats from the other kingdoms to come and relax on their down time. Shyvana looked around the bar, she had a bit of a surprised look she never knew that the palace had this little bar. Shyvana asked "so why are we are Jarvan?" Jarvan walked over to a shelf that held various types of liquor, he pulled out one of the bottles and looked at the half dragon with a bit of a goofy smile "to celebrate of course" the prince then grabbed three empty wine glasses and placed them on the table, with a kitchen knife he popped the cork off the champagne bottle, as the alcohol was fizzing out of the bottle, he poured the fine wine into the three wine glasses. The prince handed two of the glasses to the two half humans before grabbing his own, the prince looked at the two before razing his glass "to our victory" "to our victory" the two half humans said in unison as they brought their glasses up to met Jarvans. Once the three were done drinking from their glasses, Jarvan broke the silence by saying "I am very proud of you Elise. Well both of you to be honest, had it not been for you two we probably would have had to siege the fortification down and that would have lasted for weeks" "I'm glad that I joined when I did" said Elise as she gave Shyvana a wink. After a wile of talking and drinking champagne the two women decided to head back home, the prince asked Elise if she could stay for a little wile longer. Once it was just the two of them, Jarvan led Elise to a lower part of the palace, Elise noticed as they descended down the spiral staircase, the security became tighter and tighter until finally they reached the bottom, at the bottom of the stairs was a large wooden door with two locks on it. The prince pulled out a pair of keys and used one of the keys to unlock one lock and the other to unlock the second lock, with that the door slowly opens revealing a glowing purple object. The strange looking object looked like some sort of ancient relic from the past, But what Elise did know is that the magical energy coming from this relic was extremely powerful. As the two approached the relic Elise noticed it was locked behind a metal cage with petricite surrounding it, "what is that" Elise asked "that is a Void born artifact" when the price said artifact Elise remembered why she was here in Demacia, she could hear Leblanc's voice in her head "they are hiding a very powerful artifact" Elise was shocked, not the fact that what Leblanc said was true, it was that she forgot the reason why she was there, during her time here Elise had gotten close to Shyvana so close that she focused only on the half dragon that was with her, she felt so close and at peace when she was close to Shyvana. Elise pulled herself out of her thoughts and asked the prince "why are you showing me this" "I am showing you this because many believe that Demacia strongly stands against magic. Wile a part of that is true. The main reason why we have petricite in this city is to lock away powerful magical artifacts such as this one. If something like this were to end up in the wrong hands. Well you can imagine the type of havoc it would reek".

As Elise walked through the door she saw that Shyvana seemed to be waiting for her "so how did it go?" with a confused look Elise asked "how did what go?" "the 'talk' with Jarvan" "oh that. I mean I guess it went well. All he did was show me a void born artifact. Did he show you that too?" Shyvana nodded her head "yeah. About how Demacia keeps powerful magical items away from all magic welders". Usually this would be really good for Elise, as she has to do now is sneak into the princes room and steal the keys to get to the artifact and be out before dawn, there was one major issue though, she didn't want to leave Shyvana. During her time here in Demacia, the half spider found herself getting attached to the half dragon, the back of her head was telling her to get what she came here for, but deep down something was telling Elise to stay. As she thought about staying she felt a warm sensation in her chest, looking back a couple of weeks ago she felt this feeling then too, now Elise was began to realize what this feeling was, she had felt it many many years ago, it was with her old husband. 'could this really be.. no it can't be' Elise thought to herself. Shyvana nervously scratched the back of her head and asked the half spider "hey uh. I know that we are going to be holding a celebration for our victory in Freljord but. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Elise was pulled out of her thought and was taken aback when the half dragon said that. Elise gave Shyvana a gentle smile "sure that sounds nice" Shyvana's nervous look dissapeard and was replaced with a more joyful one "really. oh thank you. meet me at the coffeehouse tomorrow" 

The next day Elise was standing in front of the coffeehouse like Shyvana had said. Elise will admit she was feeling a little bit nervous about this date, she had known Shyvana for quite a bit now and should have no reason to feel nervous. She remembered the first time she had felt this nervous feeling was with her first husband but at that time he was her boyfriend. She remembered he had taken her out to a finer restaurant she had a nervous feeling for this was her first date with somebody, she was worried that she did't look good or she might say something stupid or dumb things like that. He noticed that Elise seemed a bit uneasy and asked "is everything alright?" Elise shyly laughed "yeah everything is good" her date nodded his head "well you look beautiful in that dress" Elise blushed when he said that, "aw thank you, you look good too" he smile and leaned over and gave Elise a gentle kiss. Elise smiled as she continued to think about the good things that happened on that date, she did't realize that Shyvana was standing in front of her "Elise". The half spider was quickly pulled out her out of her thought, the half dragon then asked "are you ready?" "I'm ready. Now where are you planing on taking me for this date" Elise said with a playful smirk, Shyvana laughed "somewhere a little unique for a date". Shyvana had led Elise to a theater, as the two entered the theater Shyvana showed Elise there seats, from the looks of it Shyvana had picked the best seats in the theater. A short wile latter the show began to play. As the two half humans watched the actors and actresses preform, there came a scene where the protagonist was alone with his lover, he held her in his arms as she looked up at him "oh Evan thank you for coming back for me." he looked down and smiled at her "I would move heaven and Runeterra for you my love". Shyvana felt a pinch in her heart when she heard that line, for a wile she wanted to find that special someone, she then realized that the person that was sitting next to her was someone that she deemed as special, with out her realizing it Shyvana had placed her hand on top of Elise's. Elise felt something on her hand, she was surprised when she saw the half dragons hand on hers, Shyvana realized what she had done and quickly pulled her hand back laughing nervously "I'm sorry about that" the now blushing half dragon said, Elise smiled "it's ok Shyvana" after a minute of sitting in silence, Elise placed her hand on top of Shyvana's. Shyvana felt a gentle warmth come from her heart, she wanted to kiss her, she wanted to be with her, but she did't want to scare her and she didn't know how to approach this as she had never been with anybody before.

Once the show was over and the two were out side. Shyvana noticed that it was late out as the sun was starting to set. She asked Elise "so how was the show?" Elise gave the half dragon a gentle smile "it was good. Thank you for taking me out to go see it" Shyvana looked at the half spider, she wanted to be more than friends with her, she wanted to kiss her, she wanted Elise to be her's, it took a lot of courage and strength but Shyvana managed to say "Hey Elise. Do you remember where I showed you that constellation?" Elise nodded her head "yeah I remember" "can you meet me there tomorrow around dusk? I have something important to tell you" Elise placed her hand on Shyvana's shoulder "you can tell me now if you want" Elise said with some concern in her voice, Shyvana shook her head "no. I need to you there. It it's personal" 

The next day Elise was walking down the city street, She was trying to calm herself down after Shyvana had asked her to meet her at that spot. As she was walking she saw a flower shop on a street corner, As Elise looked at the different variety of flowers one stood out from the others. It was a beautiful red rose, as Elise look at the rose, she remembered the event that happened yesterday when Shyvana had placed her hand onto her's, Elise felt her heart flutter when the half dragon somewhat held her hand, she also remembered that Shyvana's favorite color was red.

After purchasing the red rose Elise waited for Shyvana in the spot where she told her to meet her at. As the sun went past the horizon, there was a thin orange line that stretched out across the horizon as the sky turned to a deep dark blue. It was quite a beautiful sight, then something in the back of her mind said "get the job done you have been here long enough" shortly after that Elise felt a tug in her heart, her heart was begging her to stay here and wait for Shyvana. Elise looked down at the flower and felt the feeling in her heart grow stronger 'could this be. Could she be the one?' Elise asked herself. As Elise was arguing with herself, she pulled out a device that Leblanc had given her, it was meant to take and hold the artifact after Elise had reached it. Now she was looking at that and the rose that was in the other hand. Elise felt like she was at a crossroad, she could either get what she came here for and never see Shyvana again or she could stay here with Shyvana and be.., happy. 'Happy' something that Elise hadn't felt in a long time, as she was debating with herself, she heard a memory of her fathers voice say "go with whatever makes 'you' happy" with that Elise threw the device were it landed somewhere out in the woodland.

As Shyvana was walking to the spot, she couldn't help but feel worried, worried that Elise wasn't going to be there. "what if she's not there" "what if I scared her" "what if she doesn't like me now" all of these thoughts were running threw her head, but when she saw the half spiders figure, all of the negative thoughts went away. Elise heard Shyvana approaching, she turned around to face her and noticed that she had something in her hands. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust but Elise could see that it was a flower. Shyvana said "thank you for waiting here for me" her eyes then drifted down to the red rose that was in her hand "what's that for?" she asked "this is for you. So what did you want to say" Elise said as she handed the rose to the half dragon. Shyvana took in a deep breath when she saw the rose, her heart was filled with joy, now she needed to tell Elise what she feels, "oh thank you Elise, I I got this for you too" Shyvana then handed a dark Purple rose to Elise. Elise felt a surge of warmth flow threw her as the half dragon gave her the purple rose, it looked so beautiful and partially because purple was her favorite color "thank you Shyvana, it's. It's very beautiful". At this point Shyvana could no longer hold it back and confessed to the half spider "Elise. We. We been with and seen each other for a wile now and. I. I feel something in my heart every time I am close with you and when I get to know you. I want to ask you" Elise placed her hand on her shoulder "what are you saying" Shyvana felt knots form in her stomach when she said "Elise will you be my girlfriend?". This was the part she dreaded the most and was worried that Elise would say no, instead she felt Elise's hand cup her cheek and Elise slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The two gently kiss for a minute before Elise broke the kiss saying "yes" Shyvana couldn't believe it, she was filled with so much joy when Elise said that, she did't say anything, instead she pulled the half spider back in for another kiss.


	7. Send her in

Leblanc was sitting in her chair, she waiting to hear word back from Elise but she still hadn't heard anything back. Leblanc then pulled out a small log book to see the last time the half spider had contacted her, the record showed that the last the Elise had contacted her was over a week ago. She tried to contact her, but Elise would not answer the calls, Leblanc then contacted Evelynn, she answered her call "honey, I'm so glad that you called. I was getting lonely" "Evelynn are you in Demacia right now?" "yeah why?" "I need you to search for Elise. She hasn't been answering her calls and I am starting worry that she has been compromised" "alright I start searching for her" with that Evelynn began her search for the half spider.

Shyvana and Elise were walking down the halls of the palace, near the ceiling were finely decorated and colored glass, some showed what appeared to be Demacian heroes. As the two were walking down the hall, the two half humans spotted Jarvan and his soon to be wife. The price saw saw the two coming down the hall, he asked Shyvana "ah Shyvana it's good to see you again" Shyvana smiled "it's good to see you too Jarvan" "so are you two getting ready for the big party tomorrow" "there is going to be a party tomorrow?" asked Elise. Jarvan answered "why yes, it is to celebrate our victory in the Freljord and with the death of a ruthless bandit" the prince then noticed his faience standing next to him, he then looked back at Elise and realized that he had not showen the half spider his faience "oh Elise this is Quin. the soon to be princess of Demacia. Quinn this is Elise one of my scouts" Quinn had a somewhat nervous smile on her face as she extended her hand to shake the half spiders hand. Elise then asked "so when are you two getting married?" "some time around next month" the prince proudly announced the half spider smiled "oh congratulations. Both of you". Quinn looked back at Jarvan saying "come honey. we still have some preparations to do" 

Meanwhile outside of the city walls Evelynn was searching for any signs of the half spider. So far the demon had found nothing, until she came across some strange looking device. She picked it up and inspected the strange looking item, the demon then contacted Leblanc "hey Leblanc" "yes Evelynn. Did you find Elise?" "no I haven't found her yet but I did find this strange looking object" Leblanc had a questioning look when the demon said 'strange looking object' "what does this strange object look like". The demon described as best as she could on what the object looked like, Leblanc nodded her head as this object sounded very familiar, Leblanc then asked "does this object open up?" after a moment of playing with and inspecting the object, Evelynn noticed that it does open up and it also appeared to be more a container for something "yeah it does open up" Leblanc nodded her head now she was beginning to grow suspicious of foul play "then that must be the device that I gave her to take and hold onto the artifact" "is she supposed to have this on her?" asked the demon "Elise is to have that device on her at all times. Where did you find it?" "I found it somewhere out side of the city" "keep looking for Elise, she may have been compromised and could be holding her in a cell right now" Leblanc ordered.

Later on after the sun went down, Elise could hear the shower water running, she could also hear her girlfriend humming a song that she hadn't heard of before. Elise giggled to herself when she called Shyvana her girlfriend, she would have to get used to that. Shyvana was standing under the warm water as it trickled down onto her. As she was washing her hair, she did't notice that Elise was in the bathroom with her. "what is that your singing?" Shyvana smiled "it was a song that my father sang to me when I was younger, it was one of my favorites too" "really. You my have to teach me the song so I can sing and cuddle you to sleep". After a moment of standing there in silence, listing to the shower water, Elise began to slowly take off her clothes, "are you planing on going out or doing something tonight?" Elise asked, "no why do you ask?" Shyvana didn't notice that the half spider had entered the shower with her, she was surprised when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Shyvana turned around and wrapped are arms around Elise's neck. As the two stood under the warm running water, the half spider gave the half dragon a grin saying "good" Elise then leaned in and gave the half dragon a kiss. At first the kiss was gentle, but as they were kissing, Elise could tell that Shyvana wasn't a very good kisser, as Elise slowly eased Shyvana into a deeper kiss. Shyvana slightly gasped when she felt Elise's tongue beginning to explore her mouth, Shyvana returned the favor by french kissing her back. The gently moaned as their tongues fought each other, Shyvana pulled Elise closer allowing her body to come into contact with the half spiders, the gently moaned as they felt a jolt of energy surge threw them as their bodies came into full contact. When the two broke the kiss to catch a breath, Elise reached over and grabbed the soap and lathered her lover in the soap, then Shyvana grabbed the soap from Elise and did the same thing to her. Once the two were lathered up in soap they stood under the running water and washed the foamy soap off their nude bodies. Soon the shower water went off and the two women began to dry each other off, this moment of relaxation was short lived as Shyvana pulled Elise in for another passionate kiss. Shyvana moaned as Elise depend the kiss once again, this time Shyvana lifted Elise up off the ground, slightly gasped as she wrapped her legs around her waist, Shyvana then carried Elise over to her bed were the two passionately continued to make out. As the two continued to passionately kiss and there hands roaming up and down their legs and body, Shyvana felt herself getting lost in her lovers soft touch and gentle kisses, with out even realizing it Shyvana's hands lit up with a soft pink fire, she then let her fiery hands roam the the half spiders body. Elise felt something really warm touch her back, she looked over and saw pink flames emitting from the half dragons hands and she was spreading it through out her body, it took Elise a moment to figure out what Shyvana was doing, then she felt a strange sensation come over her and her mind was starting to get clouded with the sensation, at this moment Elise knew that Shyvana was marking her as a mate. As Elise's mind was being clouded she too felt an urge to mark Shyvana as her mate too. Elise then bit down onto the half dragons neck releasing her venom into the half dragon, this wasn't her ordinary venom, this venom was more special. Shyvana gasped as she felt Elise's venom enter her blood stream, at first it was painful but less then a second latter Shyvana felt the painful sting get replaced by a warm feeling that went throw out her body. Soon Shyvana realized that this was no ordinary venom that Elise had put into her, she realized that this venom was used to mark her for Elise's mate. At this point both woman had lost control of themselves as their kisses became deeper and more passionate, Elise was now on top of the half dragon, their eyes both full of lust and love, Elise began to rub her hips against Shyvana's causing both women to release a passionate moan.

It was dark out and Evelynn was still searching for Elise, she searched the outskirts of the city and found nothing, she cheeked the prisons and once again didn't find her, she continued to search for the half spider although it is going to take some time as the capital city was not small. Then as she was looking threw the windows of houses, she scaled the wall of one of the towers and looked inside it's window, the demon was surprised at what she saw. She had found Elise but she was not alone, Elise was resting her head on the chest of some purple skinned woman. Evelynn then contacted Leblanc "lady Leblanc I have found Elise, but she appears to be with someone" "what do you mean she's 'with someone'?" the deceiver asked the demon answered "she appears to be sleeping with this. Purple skinned woman". Then Evelynn could hear Leblanc laughing on the other side, Leblanc could not believe it 'could Elise really have. well I guess we will just have to see' Leblanc thought to herself, the demon hadn't heard anything back from her yet so she asked "what should I do honey?" the deceiver had to think for a moment, when she looked down at her hands, she saw that there was a report on her newest 'project' a wicked smile appeared on her face, she then told the demon "wait outside of the city. I have something special coming to you" with that Leblanc cutoff the communication, looking down at the report Leblanc said to herself 'let's see if all this work paid off. Well time to send her in'.


	8. Crashed party

Elise awoke from her slumber, she felt the gentle breathing of someone underneath her, she looked down and saw a sleeping Shyvana, Elise smiled as she rested her head back onto the sleeping half dragon. Elise felt Shyvana shift from underneath her, she looked up to see Shyvana's yellow eyes looking down at her "sleep well?" Elise asked, Shyvana kissed the half spider on the head "I hope you slept well" Elise giggled as she leaned in and gave the half dragon a kiss. As the two half humans where cuddling Elise looked back up to the half dragon asking "so other than the celebration. what else are you going to do today?" "nothing much, other than spend some time with you". The two continued to lay there holding each other in their arms, until Elise said "I going to be getting up now".

As the two half humans got out of bed and got dressed, they went outside to see that people were preparing for the celebration latter that day, whether it was decorating their store of block or just taking the day off and relaxing in various parts of the city, some even began to parade threw the streets showing their patriotism for their kingdom. 

Just outside of the city, Evelynn was standing in front of a tree. She stood there board waiting for this 'special' thing to show up. As she was waiting she looked down and saw a flower that was growing out of the ground, she leaned over and plucked the flower out of the ground, she looked at the flower for a second, then the strong healthy flower almost immediately turned to an unhealthy color and welted over and died in her hand in a matter of seconds. The demon then heard the approach of footsteps, she looked up from the dead flower to see a group of men walking up to her. Evelynn she could tell that these men were with the black rose by looking at their wrists. As the men stopped in front of the demon the leader of the group asked her "so you must be Evelynn right?" the demon gave the man a seductive smile "Indeed I am, so your the 'special' thing that Leblanc sent me?" Evelynn said as she acted like she was trying to seduce the man, the man just smiled "no. This is the Special thing" he stepped aside reviling the person be hind him. When the demon saw who it was, her eyes widened with a surprised look on her face, she chuckled to herself "well I wasn't expecting this. Tell me are you as 'good' as she is?" The demon said as she bit her lower lip, the person chuckled "we can find out after we get the job done" said a familiar female voice.

Around night time the city was bustling with activity's, people were parading around in the streets, bars were full and the grand dinning hall was full of guests. Jarvan was standing next to Quinn both were in fine dress cloths that would be suitable for a royal. The prince held a proud smile as he stood next to his lover, though tonight was about their victory and the death of a dreaded bandit, the prince also felt that tonight was a good time to announce the wedding day. In the other room Shyvana and Elise were almost done getting dress for the celebration. Shyvana looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing an elaborate red dress that went down to her knees, the arms of the dress went no further than her shoulders and the dress was revealing a little bit of her bust. Elise's dress was not that much different other than it was black and was a bit more revealing than Shyvana's. "you look stunning in that dress" said Elise, Shyvana blushed slightly at the half spiders "you look beautiful in that dress too" "flatter" Elise said as she gently kissed her half dragon. "So are you ready for this celebration?" asked Shyvana Elise answered "as ready as I can be" Shyvana smiled "we should head out now. Don't want Jarvan and his soon to be wife to be waiting". As the two half humans entered the room where Jarvan and Quinn were in, after seeing Jarvan and Quinn together and remembering that Shyvana had called her Jarvan's 'soon to be wife' Elise thought about doing something similar with Shyvana. Granted Elise has been married before but she had never proposed to anyone before, as Elise thought about proposing to Shyvana, she remembered when her old husband had proposed to her. It was more a less a dull night, at the time her mansion out side of the Noxian capital city was almost complete. It was a lazy night and the two were in the gardens of the mansion, the night sky was mostly cloudy so she couldn't really see any of the night time stars, when she looked over at him, she noticed he was down on one knee and he held out a little box that was in his hands, her heart skipped a beat as she saw him open the box to reveal a golden ring with a magnificent heart shaped Diamond on top, Elise covered her mouth at the sight of the beautiful ring, her eyes beginning to water looked up at the man who said those beautiful words "Elise. Will you marry me?" Elise could not have been any happier and immediately said "yes!" before giving him a kiss.

Just outside of the city Evelynn and the black rose members were ready to go in and take what Elise was supposed to have gotten, however the demon could not stop thinking about that purple skinned woman. So she decided to contact Leblanc, once the deceiver had answered the call she asked "Leblac do you remember that purple skinned woman I talked about yesterday?" "yeah why?" "well I was thinking that we could take her back with. Maybe we could have some 'fun' with her as punishment for Elise" Leblanc had to think about it, 'hmm it would be a little entertaining to toy with Elise. It would be a good punishment for her abandoning her task' Leblanc finally made up her mind "you may take her back with you. I would like to see her myself".

As everyone in the grand dinning hall was feasting or chatting with each other, at the head of the table sat prince Jarvan and his fiance Quinn, he faced his love and asked her "shall I announce our wedding my love?" Quinn giggled saying "you shall my love". With that Jarvan picked up his glass and tapped it with the silverware in his other hand saying "everyone Everyone" to get everyone's attention in the room. Once the noise in the room had died down and everyone at the table was looking at Prince Jarvan did the prince continue "I would like to thank everyone here for celebrating our victory up in the Freljord. But there is one special announcement that I would like to make. My fiance Quinn my love will be getting married on the fifteenth of next month were she will be our new soon to be queen of Demacia" the people around the table began to applaud for the prince and for their soon to be queen. Quinn blushed as all of the people were applauding her, somewhere in the crowed was Shyvana and Elise who were also applauding the royal couple. As the half dragon shoot the woman a warm smile, a man walked up be hind the half dragon asking "excuse me miss Shyvana" she looked over her shoulder at the man saying "yes can I help you?" "crown guard Garen needs to speak with you says it's urgent" Shyvana took a good look at the man, he appeared to be in a Demacian uniform, she then asked "can't it wait until tomorrow?" the man shook his head "no he said he needs to speak with you now" Shyvana rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "ok where is he?" "he is up stairs ma'am". Shyvana turned over to Elise saying "I'll be right back honey" Elise nodded her head as she saw her dragon walk towards the stairs.

As Shyvana ascended the stairs and walked into the room that she thought that Garen was in, she was surprised to see that there was nobody in there. However she did feel the presence of something in the room with her and she didn't like it at all. This presence felt dark, Malevolent, deceptive. Shyavana looked around the room to try and find out what it is, unknown to her Evelynn was right behind the half dragon her hands stretched out as she slowly approached her, until finally she brought them down over Shyvana's mouth muffling her panicked scream. Evelynn then quickly blew a pink mist onto the struggling half dragon's face whispering "shh it's ok. Don't fight it" in a matter of seconds Shyvana went from fighting and trying to get the demon off her to a more sedated and unconscious state. With Shyvana now asleep Evelynn looked down at and said "time to bring my prize home".

Quinn was in what looked to be the ball room, here she was chatting with her friends, to her left was Fiora and next to her was Vayne. Both women were happy about their friends up coming wedding although Vayne look uninterested in the subject, but deep down Quinn could tell that she was really happy for her. As Fiora and Vayne walked over to the bar to get some drinks, she saw Elise approaching her out of the corner of her eye. Quinn gave the half spider a warm smile, but there was something a bit off about her's "hello Elise are you enjoying this celebration so far" "it's alright so far but I'm pretty sure it is going to get much better in a little wile" Quinn took a look at Elise and was supersized to see her in her in the clothing that she was wearing yesterday, Quinn asked "hey weren't you wearing a dress?" Elise gave her a questioned look "a dress" Quinn nodded her head "yeah. I could have sworn that you were in a dress". Quinn looked around and she saw something outside that caught her eye, she looked at it closely for a moment before having a somewhat shocked look on her face "what the hell" she said before Elise pulled out a dagger and slit the woman's throat with it, as the blade went across her neck people were screaming in the background as they witness the scene unfold.

Elise looked around the table for Shyvana, she has been waiting here for her for a wile now and she still hadn't returned. The half spider got up and walked outside, as Elise was outside she took in the warm summer night air, she was also trying to calm herself down and try to come up with an excuse as to why it is taking Shyvana so long. Then she heard her communicator go off, she answered the call "hello?" "you should have stayed focus and grabbed the artifact like I told you. But now I guess it was too much for you and will have to do it myself" Elise's eyes widened when she herd her voice "Leblanc. I I am still working.." she couldn't finish her sentence as Leblanc cut her off "it's too late for that. Like I said I am going to get the artifact my self starting..now" with that the communication was cut and Elise heard a bang come from inside the dinning hall. Elise looked over into the dinning hall and threw the window she saw several armed men began to open fire on the civilians, as they fired their guns and used their magic on the civilians, the people in the dinning hall were screaming and scrambling to get out of the building and seek cover from the armed assailants, taking a closer look at them Elise could tell that they were with the black rose. As Elise struggled to get inside the dinning hall due to the amount of people that were scrambling to get away. Once she did make it to the dinning hall, she saw that Demacian guards and the black rose members were engaging with each other, the ground was littered with the bodies of those who where caught in the crossfire. Elise managed to sneak past the guards and the black rose and she found herself in the ball room, here it was the same story as what is happening in the dinning hall, as she looked around she saw a wounded woman in a puddle of her own blood, she ran over to see if she could try and help the woman, Elise was shocked to see that the woman was none other than Quinn. Elise saw that someone had cut her throat and that Quinn tried to stop the bleeding by covering the wound with her hands. Quinn saw Elise her eyes wide with shock, Elise wove some webbing up and tied it around the woman's neck to try and stop the bleeding, she then asked her "who did this to you?" Quinn was trying to tell her something but she was chocking on her blood. Elise then heard footsteps coming up the staircase that led to the artifact, she looked at the door for a moment as the footsteps got closer, then she could not believe what she saw. As the woman emerged from the staircase and walked into the ball room with her, Elise was looking at..herself. Elise got up from the ground and looked at her self, the clone Elise had a somewhat wicked smile on her face as she looked at the real Elise, Elise stared in absolute shock for a moment, without knowing it she said aloud "what the fuck" the clone laughed "guess you should have stayed true to your mission. But I guess you were too weak to get the job done" "what the hell are you?" Elise asked "I'm you. Just with out all of the. Softness." Elise looked down at her hand and saw the artifact was in it. The clone continued "But sense you abandoned your task. There shall be consequences especially for your little friend" Elise frowned for she knew who she was talking about "you leave Shyvana out of this" the clone shook her head "it's too late for that. Evelynn will be having fun with her and with you once you get there" "what the hell does is that supposed to mean?" "you'll see". With that the clone walked away, Elise now filled with fear quickly turned over to the staircase that led upstairs and quickly ascended them fearfully saying "Shyvana. Shyvana!"

As Elise ran upstairs she frantically looked around for her love, she searched every room for her but didn't find anything, when she entered the last room, Elise saw that there was a note on the ground, she inspected the note and saw that there was writing on it, the writing read "your girlfriend is with Lady Leblanc now. If you want to see her come talk to me. P.S this is what happens when you don't do as your told". As she put the note down, Fiora saw the half spider, she pulled out her sword and pointed it at her yelling "Stop right there Elise!" Elise turned around and saw Fiora pointing her blade at her, Elise put her hands up saying "listen to me. I didn't do anything" "bullshit I saw try and kill my friend!" Elise shook her head "no that wasn't me I swear" "lie!". Elise knew that no matter what she did she could not convince the woman that she did not try to murder Quinn, she looked to her left and saw an open window that she could get out of. Elise shot a decoy web at Fiora, the duelist fell for the bait by swiping her sword across cutting the ball of webbing, Elise then shot webbing at the woman's feet keeping her stuck to the ground, as Fiora tried to break out of the webbing, Elise ran for the window, as she was running the duelist yelled "hey she's up here!". As Jarvan was helping the guards fight back against the armed men, he tried searching for his fiance to make sure she is alright. After some time he saw what looked to be her lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, he ran towards her as fast as he could screaming "Quinn!" he dropped down to her to cheek to see if she was still alive, fortunately she was still breathing but he did notice that something had cut her neck and the cut was somewhat deep. He held her in his arms screaming for a doctor or someone who knew healing magic to come help her. One of the men that Jarvan was fighting with ran up to the couple and told the prince that he did have a health potion with him, Jarvan looked down at his fiance with tears in his eyes and asked her "who did" the prince heard Vayne say "Elise. I saw Elise pull out a dagger and cut her throat" with that Jarvans tears turned into tears of hatred 'so Elise was behind all of this' he thought to him self, then he heard Fiora yell "he she's up here!" the prince looked up in the direction here Fiora's voice came from, he realized that the half spider was making a run for it, for at the end off the wall as a window, in a split second Jarvan charged down the hallway as fast as he could to try and catch the half spider. 

Elise jumped out of the second floor window and landed on the ground unharmed, behind her Jarvan was running as fast as he can and smashed threw the window sending glass flying everywhere. Elise turned around and saw a furious looking Jarvan looking at her with pure hate in his eyes, she put her hands up trying to explain "Jarvan I didn't" she couldn't finish what she was saying as the prince charged after her yelling "I'm going to fucking kill you. you hear me. you killed my wife you fucking bitch!". As Elise continued to run from the enraged prince, she noticed that he was slowly starting to catch up to her, this was one of the few moments that Elise was really scared, for she truly was innocent in all of this, but she knows that the prince would never believe her, she feared on what he would do to her if he decided to keep her alive, not to mention about her love Shyvana, what would Leblanc do to her, what would her clone do to her? Then Elise's vanes began to glow a neon green color, Elise remembered the last time this happened was back up in the Freljord a couple of weeks ago, this time however the neon green stayed on her, then Elise noticed that she was beginning to run faster and the distance between her and the prince began to grow. Jarvan tried to run faster to try and keep up with the half spider, then he tripped over something causing him to fall down onto the ground. As the half spider zipped by some Demacain guards, the prince ordered "kill her. Kill her now!" with that the guards tried to follow her or shoot arrows at the fleeing half spider. Then Elise scaled the tall petricite walls in an incredibly short amount of time, once she reached the top, she heard some of the guards say "kill her men" some of the men aimed their crossbows at her, Elise quickly jumped off the wall and landed in the trees on the other side of the wall. Once in the trees Elise transformed into her spider form and quickly moved across the tree tops until the trees ended, once Elise got past the final tree she transformed back into her human form. 

Elise stood there panting still trying to wrap her head on what is going on, as she began to calm down, she looked down at her arms and noticed that the neon green color faded away. 'what the hell is that?' Elise thought to herself, she was pulled out of that thought when she heard Evelynn say "having a fun night" she looked up to see the demon standing in front of her with a seductive smile on her face "I thought that you didn't like women?" Elise ignored her little joke and asked "Evelynn what the hell just happened?" "you didn't get the job done. So our lady Leblanc had to do it for you. Also this a punishment for you not completing your task" "Evelynn were is she. where is Shyvana?" Elise pleaded. Evelynn just smiled sadistically at her "you will see her soon enough. For now we need to move. The Demacians are going to looking for you soon. Oh and by the way" Evelynn pulled out Elise's normal clothing and put it in Elise's hand "get dressed your too much of a give away". Once Elise was back in her standerd clothing the two headed out before the guards began to search for the half spider. 


	9. A step into the past

The next day Elise and Evelynn where walking back towards Noxus, most of their walking was in an awkward silence mostly due to the fact that Elise didn't want to talk to the demon, now and then Evelynn will bring up some topics but the conversation would quickly die out. Today however Evelynn was feeling a little flirty and decided that she would ask Elise on who her girlfriend was "so what's the name of that purple beauty hmm?" "that's none of your damn business" Elise said Evelynn almost pouting "aw come on I just want to know her name. I'm not going to do anything to her. Unless. You want me to" Evelynn giving the half spider a seductive look. Elise felt a wave of anger come over her, she knows how Evelynn has 'fun' with special people "you so much as lay a finger on her. I will have my spiderlings tear you apart" Evelynn did pull back instead she had intrigued look on her face "oh that sounds interesting and fun. Can we try it out?" "of course someone like you would think that".

Shyvana slowly began to wake from her forced slumber, as she opened her eyes and her senses slowly coming back, Shyvana noticed that there were chains on her wrist, she noticed that the chains linked to the wall, keeping her locked in that one spot. Shyvana tried to break out of her chains using her dragon strength but to no avail. As the half dragon stopped to take a breath, she heard someone laughing in the background. Shyvana looked up and saw Leblanc approaching her "finaly awake I see" the deceiver said with a smirk on her face, the half dragon ignored the smirk and asked her "who are you and where am I?" Leblanc acted like she was shocked and placed a hand over her heart "oh were are my manors. I am Leblanc. Leader of the black rose" Shyvana had a confused look on her face 'black rose' she thought to herself, she had never heard of such a group before. Leblanc could tell that she had never heard of her organization before, she smiled to herself for a moment, this just shows how well she does at covering up her tracks and making sure that nobody knows too much about the black rose. "ah I tend to forget how little people know about the black rose. You see at first it was an organization to keep a certain individual from coming back and conquering all of Runeterra. But as I did more research I discovered that there are more powerful magical items and artifacts that can help me achieve my new goal" Shyvana wasn't really paying too much attention to the woman as she was still busy thinking on how she could escape, then another thought came to her mind "wait where is Elise?" she asked Leblanc just smiled "oh don't worry you'll see her when she get's back. After she makes up for her failure on being in Demacia with you" 'being in Demacia with me?' Shyvana thought to herself not knowing what the woman was talking about "failure at what, she was just an outsider that wanted to find a home like me" Leblanc just laughed "there's a lot about Elise that you don't know about" before she turned her back to the half dragon and walked away.

The sun was starting to set, indicating that it was getting late outside, though the half spider and the demon could see perfectly well in the night, still they decided to set up camp for tonight and rest until the morning. Elise spent the whole day thinking to herself, she knows that she fucked up, Elise also had a feeling that Leblanc had told Shyvana what she really is, Elise almost didn't want to see Shyvana fearing for the worst "what if she doesn't love me, what if she doesn't trust me, what if she thinks I'm a monster" all these things Elise thought about, but the last one hit her hard. For the last one was true, she really was a monster, Elise had done nothing to deserve the love and respect that Shyvana gives her. For all Elise had done was lure aristocrats to their demise in the Shadow Isles, that or she would assassinate certain individuals ruining that persons family in the process. Before she realized it the sun had already set and stars domination the night sky. Elise looking at the sparking and twinkling stars, she felt a pit in her heart as she looked at the beautiful starry night sky. As she looked at the stars, she remembered something, she remembered that there is a woman that could help her set things right, the only problem is that if she choices this path, there would be no going back. Elise looked down at Evelynn who was laying down on her makeshift bed and back up at the night sky, then she finally made her choice. Elise approached the demon that was laying in her bed, Evelynn saw Elise approaching and asked "do you need something darling?" Elise hoping this would work said "Evelynn about what you said along time ago, I lied I'm actually into both men and women" the demon had an intrigued look before saying "oh is that so. Why are you bringing this up now" "because I always thought you where attractive. I just didn't have the guts to tell you" the ploy seemed to be working as Evelynn got up out of her bed and walked towards her, her eyes full of sexual lust "You know I do enjoy this sweet talk but. If you want to impress me then you will have to" Evelynn then leaned in and whispered in her ear "show me" that word sent chills running down Elise's spine "your lips look so good" Elise said edging the demon on further "do you want to taste them?" "yes" Elise whispered. With out a second thought the demon leaned in and claimed the woman's lips, the demon began to quickly deepen the kiss to try and escalate the situation, Elise wanted to break the kiss as she felt her tongue on hers but she couldn't not yet anyways so she continued to act like she was enjoying the kiss even though she was repulsed by it. Soon the demon pushed Elise down onto the bed trailing her tongue up and down her body, then as the two kissed again, Elise reveresed the positions so that she was on top. As they kissed one of Elise's hands went behind her back looking as if she was about to undo her clothing, Evelynn trailed one of her hands down to Elise's vagina, but it was still resting onto of her skintight trousers, she tried slip her hand under them when she felt something sharp poke her, she looked up and her eyes turned from lust to anger. Elise used held a now empty syringe in her hand, the syringe held a paralyzing potion that would parlays it's victim for a wile, with the demon unable to move a muscle, Elise glared down at the demon pointing at her lips and vagina saying "these are for Shyvana only" with that she turned around and left. As Elise was walking, she walked by what appeared to be a bike, taking a closer look at it, it appeared to be of Piltover design, with some tampering Elise managed to start the motorized bike and rode off into the night.

As Shyvana put her normal cloths back on after getting out of the makeshift shower, she was closely monitored by the deceiver making sure that the half dragon didn't escape, Leblanc also made sure that the area that she keep Shyvana in was covered in Petricite so that Shyvana would have no magical power. Just as Leblanc was about to leave she heard Shyvana ask "what did you mean by what you said earlier. About my Elise" Leblanc wanted to laugh when she hard the half human say "her Elise" beacause at first she thought that Evelynn was joking, but now after hearing it from Shyvana 'of all the people she could have fallen for. She fell for you, how quaint' Leblanc thought to herslef. She just gave Shyvana the same smile she gave her earlier "oh that" she said "I will tell you about that tomorrow" Leblanc's smile grew more sadistic as she saw that Shyvana was going to ask her 'why' she loved to toy with her captives a little, the deceiver turned her back telling the half dragon "sleep well" before leaving the room. "wait" Shyvana said but it was too late for the deceiver had already left the room.

The sun hasn't rose just yet but it was getting ready to rise over the mostly slumbering land, Elise continued to ride the motorized bike until she came down familiar side road and took the side road down until she came upon her mansion. Elise stopped the bike in front of the front gate of the mansion, she opened the gate leading to the front of the mansion, soon the half spider stood at the front door of the mansion. Elise slowly opened the door to the mansion, she saw that the entrance hallway was covered in spider webbing, as she walked further into the house, she heard a strange noise coming out from hidden places in the house. The sounds revealed them selves to be rather big spiders, at first the spiders were weary on who this intruder was, but as they saw her they realized that it was their mother, Elise lightly smiled as she saw her house spiders approach her "sweeties" as she pet some of the spiders she asked them "where are the spiderlings?" just as she said that all the spiderlings came out to greet their mother. For a minute she was talking and petting her spiders before getting back to the reason why she was here, she headed up the stairs and walked into her bedroom, as she was in her room, she opened up her end table and found a little box inside the drawer, Elise pulled out the little box and opened the box to reveal a key inside, she felt a weight in her chest as she saw the key, she looked at it for a moment before grabbing the key and putting the box back into the end table. Before Elise left she was saying goodbye to her spiders, one of the spiderlings was making a whinny noise, Elise simply pet the spiderling and told the spiderling "I'm going back home. Well my birth home really" Elise closed the mansion door behind her and walked over to the bike and began to ride north to the Freljord.

Leblanc had a small bowl of food in her hands, she saw that Shyvana was awake and was still happy to see that she was still chained to the wall. Shyvana glared at Leblanc as she approached her, she noticed that she was holding a bowl in her hands. "here" Leblanc said placing the bowl next the half dragon "eat don't want you dying" Shyvana looked at Leblanc completely ignoring the fact that she had offered her something to eat, instead she asked "so are you going to talk to me about Elise?" Leblanc smiled when Shyvana had asked that, "did I keep you up all night with that thought?" it took a moment for Shyvana to realize that Leblanc was toying with her, she narrowed her eyes at the deceiver. Leblanc walked up to Shyvana and got down onto one knee looking at the half dragon "so you want to know more about Elise. Well let's begin".

Elise got off the motorized bike as she arrived at her destination, she took a deep breath in as she looked at the once town that she grew up in. The stone street that led into the ghost town was starting to eroad and many of the buildings had collapsed due to the pile up of snow and lack of maintenance. At one point this was in Noxian territory but ever since the the Freljordians had raisin up and taken over the town, the people had fled and the town was now in Freljordian territory, Elise took another breath in knowing that this place will bring up memory's, this was Karkov her home town. As Elise walked though the ghost town, she came cross the town square where her first memory came to mind. She was in her early teens when it happened, she along with many others in the town were watching the Noxian troops marching threw the town, many of the bystanders cheered the soldiers on, Elise looked over at her father and told him "I want to be one of them when I grow up" her father giving Elise a gentel smile and reassuring words "honey you can be what ever you want to be" the flash back ended and she was brought back the now broken square, she continued to wonder around the town to find her old house. As Elise was walking she saw the old school, she looked at this one mostly hidden spot on the school where she had another memory come up, this was when she was seventeen, this one guy who was a sleazebag and was know to cheat with other women was trying to hit on her "come on just one kiss that's all I want" Elise tried to walk away but he kept standing in front of her "the answer is no now leave me alone" the man roughly shoved her against the wall and tried to force himself onto her. Elise kneed the man in the groin causing him to stumble back groaning in pain, she then punched him hard in the face, knocking the sleazebag to the ground. She tried to get away from the creep but he grabbed onto her leg and pulled himself up, Elise was punching and hitting his head as he got up, the sleazebag of a man then brought his hand back and slapped Elise hard in the face, knocking her to the ground. The sleazebag clearly angry said "you fucking bitch that's going to cost you" as he was on top of Elise trying to choke her, Elise saw an empty glass bottle, she reached over and grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the sleazebag's head, the man growled in pain as blood started to come out of the spot were Elise smashed the bottle, as he was strangling her, Elise tried to fight back resisting the man every step of the way "quit resisting!" said the angry sleazebag. Then out of nowhere someone had punched the man in the face, Elise looked over to see that it was another man in his late teens, he was now over the sleazebag throwing some nasty punches then forcefully pulling him up to his feet and said "you ever touch her again and I swear I will beat the living dog shit out of you" the sleazebag clearly a coward not wanting to fight someone of his own size or gender decide to run off bloodied and battered. The stranger then walked over to Elise offering his hand "are you ok" he asked Elise took his hand answering "yeah I'm ok. Thank you" he said "hay a man should never touch a woman like that" Elise took this moment to get a good look at him, he was wearing decent clothing, his face had some attractive features and his thick brown hair was combed back, she sheepishly smiled again saying "thank you. What is your name?" a little surprised he did't really think of this part said "oh. My name is Johnathan. What's yours" "my name is Elise. Nice to meet you Johnathan" the two stood there in silence before Elise said "hey do you want to meet up me after school tomorrow?" Johnathan nodded his head "sure and we can do what ever you want too. If you like" Elise smiled "that sounds good" with that the flashback ends, Elise smiling to herself little did she know that he was going to be her future husband.

Leblanc looked at Shyvana wile explaining what she knew about the half spider "so I am assuming Elise got in Demcaia as an outsider wanting to be apart of the kingdom?" Shyvana nodded her head "well I am here to tell you she is not. Elise is or I guess was now a proud Noxian" Shyvana had a shocked expression when she heard that Elise was a Noxian, Leblanc had a smile on her face "oh yes is a Noxian, your enemy" Leblanc chuckled "anyways I found her in this small town, it's now in Freljordian territory, the name of the town is Karkov. I'm pretty sure you've never heard of this town. That's mainly because that town has been abandons for hundreds of years now" confused Shyvana said "hundreds of years. And you said that you found her there? So isn't she supposed to be Freljordian then?" Leblanc shook her head "no she was there when it was Noxian territory" "so it was Noxian then it fell to the Freljordians?" Leblanc nodded her head "and that means that she is older than what she has led you to believe" Shyvana had to think for a moment "so does that mean Elise is hundreds of years old?" "well four hundred to be more actuate" Shyvana was left sitting there in disbelief. Leblanc continued "the reason why she is still alive today is because I made her Immortal. Kinda like you" Shyvana said "wait. I'm Immortal?" Leblanc answered "why yes. You see wile you are half human. You still have Draconic lineage and for the most part dragons are immortal so that in turn makes you immortal" "but Elise is half spider though?" "well you see Elise had turned into 'the spider queen' as the spider god liked to call her. So what would happen is that Elise would lure these corrupt,greedy and cruel aristocratic to the Shadow Isles were they will be sacrificed to the spider god. And the spider god in return would grate Elise restored beauty and extended life. Then one day I decided that I wanted more control over Elise. So I had to 'take care' of the spider god. After that I gave the power of immortality to Elise"

Elise saw the house that she grew up in, she was a little surprised to see that it was mostly intact, she walked up to the front door of her old house, she slowly opened the door half expecting her father to be standing there with that warm smile that he seemed to always have, but was saddend to see nothing there. Elise made her way upstairs to her old bed room, she looked at the wooden pile that was once her bed, Elise then had another flashback. This was when she was twenty years old, she was sleeping in her bed until something woke her up. She looked up and saw a strange woman standing in her room, she wanted to scream but there was something covering her mouth, the young Elise wanted to run but found that her hands and feet were bound to the bed. The strange woman stood in the moon light that was coming in from the window to reveal that the woman had spider like features. When Elise saw this she really wanted to scream and was now truly scared, the spider like woman saw this and reassured her "it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" as the young Elise's eyes adjusted to the dark she saw that the woman had green hair and the tips of her spider legs were also the same color as her hair. The spider woman's eyes were a yellowish green, from how she looked Elise could tell that she was distort about something, the spider woman said "I used to be like you. A woman that was minding her own business. Until the pale lady came in and ruined everything" the spider woman had a pained look on her face "I am not strong enough to stop her, but after seeing you" the spider woman took a step closer to Elise "there is something special about you. Right now in your current state and when the Pale lady captures you, there wouldn't be much you could do" then the spider lady pulled out a syringe filled with a neon glowing green liquid inside of it "but with this. You shall break the cycle" the spider lady inserted the syringe into one of Elise's wrist, Elise saw the neon green now flow up her arm "now you have the power to stop her" out of nowhere Elise felt a wave of searing pain come over her. Elise shook her head bringing her back to the present, Elise got down onto her knee and moved the rug that was beside her bed out of the way, revealing a large floor safe, using the key she brought she unlocked the safe and proceeds to open the safe door. Inside safe was a pouch a unique knife and a gun that looks like an M19 pistol. First Elise pulled out the pistol, she inspected it for a moment, the gun was a gun steel color and she remembered that a unique thing about this other than it's Piltover design is that there was an enchantment on it that made the gun completely silent so every time she shot the gun not a sound was made by it, next she picked up the knife, knife looked just like any other combat knife, just this was also laced with petricite so that it would immediately drain all magical ability's from magic users, finally Elise unfolded the pouch to reveal an array of throwing knifes and holders for the knifes. Elise put the holders on and put three throwing knifes in the holders under each of her arms and three more on her upper right leg, Elise put the petricite laced knife behind her back and she put the pistol in the holster that was on her right leg. Elise let out a dreadful sigh as she left the house, she wanted to leave this stuff be hide, for these were items she used when she was an assassin for the black rose, but she needed these to help free her Shyvnana. Elise got back onto the bike and headed south west heading to one of the southern Noxian harbors.

Evelynn laying in her bed still unable to move, until she felt her hands starting to shake, the demon slowly began to feel herself move again. Until the demon could finally got up from her bed, clearly angry Evelynn wanted revenge on the half spider, the problem was that she didn't know where she was heading off to, but she did know one way on getting back to her. The demon packed up her makeshift bed and tent and headed back towards Noxus.

it was early in the morning and the dock workers were loading up the ships to send them out to their destinations. As the workers were moving crates onto their boats, Elise walked down the dock asked one of the sailors "excuse me. Do you know where this ship will be heading?" the sailor answered "to a village in Mount Targon why?" "i need to get to Targon. May I take this vessel to Targon. I will make it worth your wile" Elise handed the sailor a decent sized coin purse, the man opened the purse and saw that it was full of gold coins "ok you can ride along with us" with that the man led Elise onto the ship and shortly after the ship departed from the port heading towards Mount Targon.

"After the spider god was taken care of. I had Elise to be trained as an assassin for the black rose, and she was pretty good at it too" thinking back on when Jarvan had tested Elise, it now made sense as to how she was able to doge and react very quickly. Leblanc continued "but eventually she got a little tired of doing that, so I sent her to Demacia to get me this Void artifact. But she just had to fall for you" Leblanc laughed "I mean look at you. your hideous. Dragon scaled cheeks, purple skin, those yellow eyes. You would be the last person that I would fall for" Leblanc shaking her head as she mocked the half dragon. Shyvana glared at the deceiver "fuck you" she said Leblanc acted like she was offended by what the half dragon had said "my my how rude of you to say that. I want an apology" "until you set me free you can go fuck your self" with that Leblanc had backhanded Shyvana hard across the face, Leblanc said "you got some fire in you I will give you that. But once your girlfriend gets here. We will see how long that fire will last" "what's that supposed to mean?" "you'll know but one thing at a time right now ok"

Elise got off the boat and looked up at the tall mountain, she took a deep breath in before walking towards the mountain to make the great climb up. It was still pretty early in the morning but Elise wasted no time and immediately began to make the daunting assent. As Elise climbed up the mountain she saw some of the landscape, to the west was nothing but ocean and to the east some smaller mountains and hills, if she looked hard enough she could see the desert sands of Shurima. As she continued to climb up, the air got colder and Elise could start to see her breath and snow began to fell. Though she wasn't wearing the appropriate clothing for this type of cold, still she endured it for she needed to get to her, she needed to make things right. Soon the snow got deeper and became more harder to move threw, to try and speed up her climb, she would dig her claws and transform her boots to have sharp pointed tips on the bottom to help her scale the slick icy mountain wall, once she reached the top of the mountain side cliff she transformed her boots back to what they originally where. As Elise was walking through two feet tall snow, she struggled with every step as her foot sunk into the deep snow, Elise could tell that the sun starting to set as the snowy sky turned from white to light orange, after a half hour Elise stood in front of house, the roof of the house was covered in snow and the snow was relentlessly coming down, Elise continued to walked through the snow until she was at the front door of said house, she took a deep breath hoping that the woman inside was in a good mood. As she was about to knock on the wooden door, the door slowly opens up for her, Elise had a puzzled look on her face as she saw no one standing at the door, regardless she entered through the now open door, once inside Elise closed the door behind her, when she looked back she saw that the tip of a staff was pointed at her, behind the staff stood a purple skinned woman who had a unicorn like horn protruding from her skull, she also had snow white hair and golden eyes, this woman was without a doubt the starchild Soraka. Soraka stared at Elise with narrow eyes asking the spider queen "why are you here?" Elise can tell that Soraka was upset with her and answered "for redemption".

Soraka still staring at Elise "you have done many bad things Elise. You have done them for a long time and now you seek redemption? You had three hundred plus years to come to me, to repent but you never did and now you decide to change? Do you really think I'm that gullible" "look Soraka I know your upset with me. But I need to make things right. I want to start over" Elise's eyes were becoming more glassy as she spoke, Soraka didn't say anything she continued to look at the half spider, Elise continued "I need to do this. Leblanc, she's going to kill her. She's going to kill my Shyvana and I. I'm scared. I'm scared that when I go back and get her she" tears began to swell up in her eyes "she won't love me. Because I know that Leblanc had told her what I did and I. I don't want to lose her" Elise began to weep. Soraka no longer had narrow eyes at the half spider for she knew that Elise was not faking this and that those tears are tears of sorrow and misery. Soraka lowered her staff and approached the crying half spider and pulled her into a warm hug, Elise at first was taken by surprise but she accepted the warm gesture by hugging the star child back. As she was hugging Elise she told her "I forgive you Elise" 

Shyvana glared at Leblanc especially after she just slapped her "your so lucky I am in these chains" Shyvana muttered. Then the half dragon heard someone else enter the room with her, she looked past Leblanc to see who it was, Shyvana had a shocked expression at who it was. The person was Elise herself "Elise?" Shyvana said, Elise just smiled sadistically at her not saying anything "Elise what the hell is going on?" she still didn't answer. instead she walked over to Leblanc handing her the Void artifact, Leblanc had an evil smirk when she grabbed and looked at the artifact "thank you for giving me this" Leblanc said before giving Elise a passionate kiss. At first Shyvana felt a sting in her heart when she saw her love kissing this evil woman, however Shyvana noticed something strange. For she remembered she used her love flames on Elise to mark her as a mate, but she couldn't see her ethereal flames coming from Elise, that meant that this impostor was not Elise "Wait that's not Elise. Were is Elise you bitch!" Shyvana demanded, Leblanc ordering the clone Elise to go somewhere else before looking down at the angry half dragon "patience now. You will know every thing once your lover arrives"


	10. Ending the Black Rose curse

Elise was sipping from a cup of hot tea, Soraka sat at the other end of the table watching the half spider warm herself back up with the tea "thank you" said Elise, Soraka smiled "your welcome. Now why exactly are you here?" Elise took another sip from her cup of tea "I came here to start over again. I want to rid myself of all my past deeds with the black rose" Soraka nodded her head "Your doing this for her?" "yes. I I love her and if I don't right the wrong I have done then. She might not want to be with me" Soraka reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she gave Elise a warm smile "thank you for choosing this path, I care for you Elise. I'm glad that you finally found happiness after having to endure hundreds of years of misery" Elise agreed with what the star child had said not really thinking too much of it before until now "yeah. It's just. I don't know what came over my old husband, I don't know why he poisoned me" "it's simple. It's because he didn't" Elise taken aback with what Soraka had just said "what do you mean he didn't?" Soraka had a bit of a depressed look on her face saying "your husband never poisoned you. The love you too shared was a true one. The reason for his death was not your fault. There was an outsiders influence that caused his death". Elise was still confused by this, Soraka told Elise "come I will show you what actually happened on that. horrible night". Soraka made a small concoction from various ingredients mixed with her celesital magic, she handed the drink over to Elise "here. This will reveal to you what Leblanc did not want you to see" Elise looked at the drink for a moment then back up at Soraka before drinking the concoction.

In a matter of seconds Elise was transported back to that fateful night. Elise was back in her mansion, though she was there she couldn't really do anything but move around, she saw that Johnathan was sitting by the fireplace reading a book, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching him, Elise could not believe who it was. Johnathan looked up from his book as he heard the sounds of footsteps, as he looked up he saw Leblanc standing in front of him. "hello Mr. Johnathan it is a pleasure to meet you" surprised Johnathan said "Lady Leblanc what are you doing here. how did you get in?" "that doesn't matter. You see I am holding a funding to help found the army. Noxus wouldn't be so grand with out it's army now would it" Leblanc was hoping that the lie would work, however Johnathan knew that she was lying "really is that why the black rose was responsible for the massacre that happened in Ionia" Johnathan continued "I know what you do, I know what your organization stands for and I will have no part of it. Do you have no honor or dignity?" Leblanc laughed when she heard 'honor' "please Johnny boy. Honor get's you no where now last time. I need two thousand gold are you going to give it to me or not" Johnathan giving the deceiver a stern look"the answer is no Leblanc" Johnathan could swear that he heard a silent laughter come from her "I was hoping you would say that" she said. Elise looked over past Leblanc and saw her pre spider queen self, she noticed something was wrong as her eyes were glowing orange and she was holding a knife in her hand. Johnathan saw this "Elise?" he said he too noticed her eyes were not normal and demanded "what did you do to her son of a bitch" Leblanc simply looked over at the brainwashed Elise and ordered "kill him for me" for a moment the young Elise resisted the order, but quickly fell back under the mind control and walked over to Johnathan, Elise tried to stop herself but as she tried to grab her arm, her past self walked right threw Elise as if she were a ghost. Johnathan caught the knife that was coming right at him telling Elise "fight her my love. fight her!" Leblanc fired a magical orb at Johnathon causing him to stumble a little, this was enough for the brainwashed Elise to deliver a stabbing blow on the man's chest, Johnathan yelped in pain as Elise pulled the knife out and stabbed him again "Elise please don't do this" he pleaded but the brainwashed Elise ignored his pleas and continued to stab the man again and again. Elise beginning to tear up tried to stop her self only to find that the same thing kept happening, she heard Soraka voice in the background say "this is just a memory. There is nothing you can do" Elise looked back to see Johnathan now laying on the ground with blood starting to pool around him, it was at this point were Elise realized what she did, looking down at her husband with tears in her eyes, however Johnathan knew that it wasn't Elise that was attacking him, as the young Elise hugged and cried telling him "i'm sorry" she could hear him wispier "don't give up, never give in into her, stay strong for me.." with that Johnathan was dead. As the young Elise was crying, Leblanc forcefully pulled her off her dead husband, as she did that Elise looked over and saw Baxter her dog, Baxter was barking at Leblanc, Leblanc simply fired a magical orb from her staff hitting and killing Baxter, Elise closed her eyes tight she couldn't take what she was seeing any more. Leblanc walked over to the now deceased Johnathan and pulled the wedding ring off his finger, she did the same to Elise, as she looked at the ring she said "might have to hold onto this for safe keeping. Now come Elise. The spider god awaits" with that Leblanc kicked Elise in the head knocking her out.

Shyvana glared at Leblanc "no. No more games. I want answers!" Leblanc then glared at Shyvana "you will get them when your girlfriend arrives" "no I don't believe you. Even if you were I don't believe that Elise was always evil like your trying to make her out to be". Leblanc looked Shyvana in the eyes "your right she wasn't her father raised her well and she had a good husband" she then cracked a sinister smile "So I had to 'help' her see things how I see them" "what do you mean 'help' her? stop talking in goddamn riddles" "alright you want the strait facts. I had her kill her husband against her will. Elise was raised well, raised with honor. Respect. I needed her to be loyal to me! So I after I forced her to murder her husband I brought her over to the shadow Isles and forced her to become the spider queen against her will. Yes Elise was a full human person at one point and then I came in and took that away and made her into the hideous monster that she is today" that last part angered Shyvana "she is not a monster you bitch" "yes she is a monster as well as you are you fucking abomination. So After the spider god turned Elise into the spider queen. I forced her father to watch his beloved daughter become a reached half spider" Leblanc smiled at the memory of seeing his face as he watched his daughter become the half spider she is now "and if you are wondering yes I killed him right after that. I know that Elise would resist and try to harm me. So I had to make her accept me. I had to force her to see things how I see them. To make her obey me" "what did you do to her?" Shyvana asked gritting threw her teeth "I did many things, beat her, starved her, water doused her. And it happened over and over again until she accepted me. of course she doesn't remember because I'm good at hiding darker memory's" the thought of her Elise enduring such pain and for what to get a void artifact only enraged Shyvana further "and you say I'm a monster. Your the definition of a monster. Destroying an innocent woman's life to make her your property!!" Leblanc backhanded Shyvana hard across the face "you don't know the reason why I do things, I do them to advance me. I am detente to rule all of Runeterra and maybe beyond". Shyvana was looking to the side due to how hard Lelbanc had just slapped her, she could feel her blood boiling, wanting to rip the woman standing in front of her apart "your so lucky these chains are on me" she said glaring at the deceiver.

Soraka held Elise into a warm hug as she let the half spider ball her eyes out. Elise couldn't believe it after all of these years, her husband never tried to harm her and that it was all a lie. Not only that but also to all the horrible things that Leblanc had just done to her. All Elise could manage to say was "why?" Soraka kept her close, she said "because Leblanc wishes to be a goddess. And if one is to become a goddess you need loyal subjects" "so she did it because she wanted more power power?" "in a way yes" Soraka nodded her head. Elise witness the death of everything that she loved and held close and now she is going to kill Shyvana and her with out a doubt, Elise's sadness turned to anger, Elise got out of the hug and felt her hands turn into fists, thinking of the life she could have had only to have it taken away. Soraka noticed the change in attitude in the woman and asked her "you want revenge?" "damn right I do" "I'm not going to stop you if your going to ask. But take this" Soraka handed Elise a small device "use it to destroy the void artifact. The void must not make to Runeterra. If they do. All life as we know it will end." Elise looked at it for a second and gave Soraka a nod of approval. Elise said "I must head back to Noxus" as Elise was walking towards the door she heard Soraka say "Leblanc is not in Noxus" Elise turned around and asked "then where is she?" "come" Soraka said. Soraka led Elise to a unique table the table showed a map of all of Runeterra but it wasn't made of paper but instead it looked like a realistic version of it, Soraka zoomed in on the Shadow Isles. Now a good portion of the map/table showed the Shadow Isles "this is the shadow Isles" Soraka said pointing to it, then she pointed north western corner of the table "this is where she is at" zooming in to show a small island, from the looks of it, the Shadow Isle mist hasn't reached or affected this island at all. "But there is a small or large problem depending on how you see it" Soraka said zooming out and going south of the island, reavaling a large storm that was spinning in a large circle, in the center was what appeared to be a dot that showed the ocean below "this storm is moving in towards the Island. Judging by how fast it's going it will make land fall by tomorrow at the latest". Elise looked at the hurricane for a second and back up at Soraka "then I need to get there and save Shyvana before this storm or Leblanc kills her" "I can open a portal for you. It will take you to this island". As the two walked away from the table and into the lvining room, Soraka was getting ready to open the portal before she told Elise "one more thing before you depart" Soraka walked over to the half spider gently placing her staff over her head, a small purple aura came from the staff and surrounded Elise and quickly faded away "you now have my blessing. Now time for you to save your lover and the world" Soraka then opened the portal that would lead her to the island, "thank you Soraka. For everything" said Elise then Elise walked forward into the portal.

Leblanc looked Shyvana in the eye with bold confidence in them "really. What are you going to do huh?" she inched closer to her face, Shyvana didn't say anything, instead she blew a friary torrent at the deceivers face, Leblanc immediately pulled her face back and waited for the fire to dissipate. As she brought her face back, one of her eyes was met with saliva as Shyvana had spit in her face. Leblanc wiped the spit off her eye and laughed "hey it's alright Shyvana I love it" she then punched Shyvana square in the face knocking Shyvana back against the wall. Leblanc said "for over two millennia I have waited to rule this world and no half dragon bitch will stop me!" then the two heard someone enter the room. Leblanc looked over her mood slowly cheering up when she saw it was Evelynn, but that didn't last for long as she noticed that someone in particular is missing "where is Elise?" she asked "that fucking cunt used a paralyzing potion on me. Why when I get my hands on her" Leblanc placed her hands on the demons shoulders "we will get her. Besides" looking over at Shyvana and back at the demon "Elise will come for us. Sense we have her 'little lover' and when she comes. Well we can have all the fun we want" Evelynn feeling a wave of excitement come over her "ooh that does sound good but" Evelynn taking a step closer to Leblanc with lust in her eyes "I hope that there will be more fun after that" "oh there will be" said Leblanc the anger now finally faded away, the demon didn't say anything, Evelynn's face was no more than a couple inches from Leblanc's, she stuck her long tongue out to which Leblanc happily took in and passionately french kissed the demon. Shyvana looked to side with disgust as she saw the scene unfold. Evelynn broke the kiss and looked at Shyvana. She smile sadistically as she walked over to the half dragon "well hello there hot stuff" said Evelynn "do you want a kiss too" the demon trying to french kiss Shyvana was met with Shyvana's head colliding against hers as he had headbutted her away, Evelynn laughed "feisty huh good I like when they fight back. Allows me to beat some manors into them" Shyvana just said "go to hell" Leblanc said "enough we must prepare for Elise's arrival" with that the two women exited the room. As Shyvana was sitting there alone in the room, she heard a voice say "it's alright Shyvana. your lover is coming for you" Shyvana not believing in what she was hearing said "who said that ?" "I am Soraka" Shyvana had herd of her before she wasted no time in asking "Soraka did everything that Leblanc say about Elise is true?" "yes. But most of it was because Leblanc had deceived her. And that poor woman has truly been threw a lot. So when you see her. Please give her another chance for she truly loves you"

One second Elise was in Soraka's house the next she was now on the island. Elise felt a fairly strong gust of wind come in from the south, she looked in that direction and saw some storm clouds out in the distance, she also noticed that the waves were starting to get choppy, Elise realized that it wont be long until the storm makes land fall. Elise looked to her left and saw a large tower that was somewhat embedded in the cliff side wall, she then saw a door that led inside of the cliff, wile at first she was going to take the door, but then again Leblanc could be waiting for her, so instead she opted to climb the cliff side wall. Soon Elise managed to get to top of the cliff, as she stood atop of the cliff, she saw a little ledge on the tall structure that she could hold onto. Elise grabbed onto the ledge and slowly began to climb around the ledge, Elise took a deep breath as she looked down and saw what looked to be fuel silos, at this height it looked to be a 1,200 ft drop. Elise wasn't a big fan of these heights but she still pressed on. As She was climbing up this large metallic building she couldn't help but think to herself 'for hundreds of years I thought that Leblanc was a rational leader. In a strange type of way I kinda looked up to her, hoping that if I pleased her enough I could earn better treatment. Hundreds of years worth of lies. In reality Leblainc is a monster. Killed my husband. My Father. My life. Hundreds of years of pain and suffering. And I will be dammed if I let her kill Shyvana. If she does..I don't know what I will do. Shyvana please hang in there. Don't give up on me'.

Soon Elise saw a vent that was underneath her, however the vent was gated, so she summoned an exploding spiderling to climb down into the vent where it exploded blowing the gate door off and allowing Elise to enter the vent. Once inside the vent Elise climbed up and threw the vent until she was forced to make a left turn. She saw that one of the vents was open and below the vent was a black rose guard, Elise pulled out her knife and dropped down onto the unsuspecting guard, when Elise landed on the guard, he fell down to the ground and the half spider quickly stabbed the man in the neck killing him quickly and quietly. Elise moved to the other end of the room where there was a map of the structure, after looking at the map, the half spider realized that she would have to ascend to the top of the tower to get to Leblanc's 'throne' room, 'she probably holding Shyvana up there' Elise thought to herself. But again she couldn't just take the stairs or elevator up there they would be expecting her. Elise searched the map for alternate ways up to the throne room, she found it, she could take maintenance up to a room next to the throne room, in order to get to maintenance she needed to assess the archives first, which was one room over to were she was. Elise slowly opened the door to the archive, a guard was passed out on the chair he was sitting in. Slowly Elise approached the sleeping guard knife in hand, she quickly placed her hand over his mouth as she stabbed his throat. Elise approached another guard from behind and drove her knife in the back of her neck, when the guard dropped the ground, another one a few feet to the left saw his friend go down and was getting ready to attack Elise, but Elise beat him to the punch as she threw one of her throwing knifes at him, hitting his neck, the guard make choking sounds as he slowly collapsed onto the ground. Elise saw that there was a door behind the guard she had just killed, she pulled out her pistol and knocked on the door, a grunt came from the other side "what. I'm in the middle of something" Elise said "it's an emergency" "alright I will be right there" once the guard opened the door Elise fired several shots in the guards chest and pushed hard against the door causing it to fly open, Elise saw the other guard go for the emergency call button but quickly shot him in the head before he could signal the alarm.

As Elise walked threw the the archive, she saw some strange looking sculptures and writings. then she came across a hextech data collector. Elise inspected the data collector for a second before activating it, the data showed a magical file with a picture of a what appeared to be a Piltover scientist with the name under picture reading "Dr.Slylon" next to it it read "status" :deceased. There was a short description of the man "Dr.Slylon head researcher of the 'progileem' research". This left Elise scratching her head thinking to herself 'what is progileem?". Elise looked over at another table and saw another data collector. She walked over and activated this data collector, the same thing happened but this time it showed something different, the picture showed someone that looked very similar, the picture showed a woman with green hair and a wavy hair style that went just past her shoulder, she also had two spider like legs protruding from her shoulders. Elise thought to herself 'wait I know this woman. She was the one that visited me in my room a few hundred years ago' she looked at the name "Allison" it read, next to the name it read status: deceased reason: treason, description "Allison the sixth spider queen. She has served to a vital role in the black rose for over four hundred years but just recently she has gone missing and possible responsible for the missing Progileem. She is charged with treason as it was the last batch of Progileem kept in a syringe, also the scientist who mastered this new magical compound( Dr.Slylon) was found dead and Allison is believed to have caused the death of the scientist". Elise thought to herself 'could that green stuff that Allison put into me be Progileem?'.

Elise continued to make her way threw the archive killing one more guard along the way, she found yet another data collector however this one was an audio recording, as Elise played the recording she could hear Leblancs voice "Elise may be loyal to me now. But what if she turns out like Allison latter on?" Leblanc continued "I need to find a back up just in case she does decide to turn on me" Elise saw that there was another audio recording, so she played the next one, she could hear Leblanc say "ok I have some good news. I just discovered a dragon egg and I know exactly when the parents leave the egg alone. So tomorrow when the mother leaves I will go in and transfer some magic into the egg and replace that egg with a fake one that I made and take the real one back with me" Elise played the next recording "damn it the mother came back early today. I had leave in a hurry I barely managed to transfer the magic into the egg. I have to hide maybe go back and take the egg" Elise played the last clip "strange from the way it sounds a human emerged from the egg yet it turned into a dragon. At least that's what the parents are saying. Don't know how true that is. Maybe in order to make my back up. I need to be more discreet with Elise. All I do know is that this will be my greatest creation. I have to go now the mother sounds like she is getting angrier". At this point Elise knew that she was referring to the clone that she just made of her. Next to this data collector was another one this one too is an audio recording, it was from 'Dr.Slylon' "I have successful diluted and concentrated the magical ability's of the substance named 'Progileem' this liquid is meant for the consumption of Lady Leblanc alone. Good thing too for this is the last of it. The test subject has shown that the side effects of this substance is it gives the subject, enhanced strength, faster mobility, better stamina, ability to heal rapidly and increased magical powers. How to activate or the conditions to activate said powers is still unknown I still need more samples and test subjects". Elise walked over to another desk to see a different data collector, this data collector had a name written on it, the name read 'the believed origin of Progileem' Elise looked at it questioningly before placing her finger onto the device showing Elise a video of how this substance got on Runeterra. 

There was an orange planet orbiting around a much larger gas planet in outer parts of the solar system. Until one day one of the moons kicked this planet out of the gas plants orbit and sent it falling towards the star. With time the star slowly got bigger and brighter until finally the star took up most of the sky on the planet. The heat from the star was so extreme that the mountains and rock began to melt and turn to lava, before long the once orange planet was now a lava world. However there was something strange going on with the now lava world. The star was releasing very powerful magical particles that bombarded the planet, these particles are very shot lived on there own and dissipate rather quickly, but it did seem to survive quite a bit longer it is attached to something. Shortly after the planet exploded sending most of the now magically coated rocks to fall into the magical star, but some did manage to escape and one of them was heading for Runeterra. It was night time and Leblanc was standing next to a lake she was talking to somebody "look I don't care. I need that shipment of gold here tomorrow" said Leblanc getting frustrated, unknown to her the magical coated rock had entered the atmosphere and descended down onto her location, a small fire ball was heading towards Leblanc until it hit the lake with a tremendous 'splash!'. Leblanc quickly turned around to see what had happened and saw nothing "what the fuck?" she just said still trying to inspect what had made that noise. She eventually found it, next to her feet in the water was a rock with steaming water around it, Leblanc reached into the water and picked up the large rock. The rock was a little bit bigger than her hand, Leblanc inspected it for a second before hearing "what what's going on?" "there is this strange rock that landed in the lake and" Leblanc noticed that parts of the rock that had glassy like texture began to glow a green color and she could feel the magical energy radiating from it. the magical power sent tingles down her spine what ever this was, she wanted it "we will discuss this another time. right now I need to find the best scientist for hire". Elise didn't have anything to say she took her finger off the device and closed the video. Elise saw some paper works talking about the 'spider queens' saying that it is rumored that the first spider queen came from the ancient and lost city of Te'ar Navol but there has been no evidence to confirm this. 'so I'm the seventh huh. Another lie that Leblanc fed me' Elise thought to herself

Elise opened the door that led to maintenance, there she saw a guard standing next to a railing, judging by the railing Elise felt that beyond the railing it was going to be a long way down, so with one good push she pushed the guard over the railing where he fell more than a thousand feet to his demise, screaming as he fell. Elise looked around the area, if she wondered why this place was built so close to the Shadow Isles, well now she knew why. The machines and pipe lines appeared to be of Zaun design and there was a strange ghostly green light coming from the silhouette pipes, as she looked more closely at them she realized that the glowing green were actually souls from the Shadow Isles, 'why would Leblanc need to harvest these trapped souls' Elise thought to herself having a pained look on her face as she saw them get dumped into these cubed containers, she souls trying to break desperately break out and crying out for help as the container got transported up the tower. Elise walked over to the cubed containers and jumped on top of one of them as it was being transported up the tower. Once at the top of the tower and container was making right turn into a tunnel that Elise would not fit in, she jumped off and landed on the cat walk that close to the container. Elise quickly made her way into the nearest room not wanting to be seen, when Elise entered the room she saw what looked to be a strangely empty room, in the center was a large curricular type of machine, from the looks of it there isn't much you could do with it, however Elise felt that what ever Leblanc was trying to do with it, it wasn't good. Elise saw a data collector next to the strange device, Elise saw that it was an audio recording, seeing that no one was around Elise decided to play it. "this is Allison. This is for the next spider queen. I know Leblanc has another one picked and it's only a matter of time before she eliminates me. So for the new spider queen please listen to this, listen to me. The spider queen before me and her had told me that ever sense the fall of an old Noxian tyrant who wanted nothing more than world domination, of course Leblanc caused his fall but after seeing the reasons on why he wanted to unite Runeterra. She became engulfed in this vision that she would be ruling over all the lands and kingdoms of Runeterra. Then a few years after I became the spider queen. This lady named Evelynn had entered the picture. I don't know why but she gives me the creeps but after she showed up. Leblanc began to see herself as some sort of divine entity calling herself goddess sometimes. Please if you are listening to this you need to stop Leblanc. Don't capture her alive and throw her in a prison, for she will just escape and go back to what she was doing. Please if you find her kill her" Then Elise heard Leblanc in the video "are you in here Allison?" "oh god she found me" with that the recording ended. 

Then Elise heard "so I guess you really are in love" Elise looked up to see her clone standing there "real stupid ignorant of you to come here all by yourself. What do you really think Leblanc is just going to let you take her and let you two live happily ever after?" Elise said "happily ever after is something that's f to me ever sense I saw what Lebnac has done to me and my life" the clone gawked "Leblanc tried to help you see. But your just too weak and stubborn to see that. That's why she created me" "no the reason why she created you is because she wants another mindless servant to kiss her ass with out a second thought" "I know I won't be able to convince you. Now why don't you surrender your self like the weak willed person you are" Elise shook her head "I'm not doing shit for the black rose any more" "well then it's time for you to die". The clone Elise then swiped her claws against Elise's leg knocking the gun out of it's spot and onto the ground, Elise moved back to avoid the second blow, Elise pulled out a knife and tried to stab the clone with it, but the clone grabbed the knife and cut Elise with her other clawed hand. Elise winched in pain but she swiped her clawed hand across the clones abdomen, the clone growled in pain before stabbing her leg with one of her arachnid legs, the clone then slashed Elise across the face, Elise backed off, her face stinging in pain and she could only stand on one leg, the clone grabbed the knife and stabbed Elise in the abdomen then into her other leg causing Elise to fall to the ground, once on the ground the clone began to strangle Elise, as Elise was trying to get the clones hands off her neck so she could breath, the clone bit down hard onto one of her wrists fracturing it making it near impossible for her to free herself. As Elise's vision began to become more blurry, the clone had a sinister smile on her face "that's right" she said "give up. You are weak and you always have been. Soon you will join your boyfriend and I will take your girlfriend and have some proper fun with her". Elise began to have a flash back of her life, she saw her husband smiling at her after they just got married, her father giving her a proud smile after she stud up for the weak, realizing that he had raised an honorable daughter who would not hate but respect her enemy's and everyone around her. Then she saw Shyvana holding the red rose. Then all of this was destroyed by Leblanc giving her a dark and malevolent look "oh Elise you should have listened to me. Such a shame you have the light of honor, respect humility and being humble. We could have done so much to gather".

That last sense with Leblanc activated the Progileem inside of Elise, her heart beating faster and the neon green spread throughout her body, Elise's eyes turned from her crimson red to more of a neon green her look from hopelessness to anger. The clone had surprised look on her face as she did not plan for this to happen, Elise's wrist had fully healed now and the slash mark across her face was rapidly healing, soon the cut was gone with no scar left behind. Elise grabbed the clones wrists and began to pull her hands off of her, the clone was holding back cries of pain as Elise was actually pushing her hands back and with a brutal head butt Elise knocked the clone off of her. The clone stumbled back wile Elise got back to her feet walking towards the clone. The clone tried to attack Elise, but Elise caught every attack and delivered a nasty counter attack, Elise then dug her claws deep into the clones abdomen causing the clone grab it in pain, she then kicked the clones leg hard enough to snap the bone clear in half, the clone cried out in pain as she fell down onto the ground. Elise picked up the gun and pointed it at the clone at point blank range, the clone desperately grabbed the gun and tried to point it away from her, it was a definite struggle but Elise managed to inch the barrel closer and closer to the clones head, she just needed a couple more centimetres and she can kiss this clone goodbye, but the clone wasn't budging and was fighting back with all of her might, Elise then pulled out a throwing knife and stabbed the clones wrist causing her to cry out in pain one last time as the barrel of the gun was now pointed at her head, Elise pulled the trigger shooting the clone in the head point blank, she felt the clone stop fighting as she fell back onto he floor dead. Elise was heavily panting the Progileem now wearing off as her sense had now returned. Elise made her way to the throne room, she saw that there were glass windows in this hallway, she looked out the window to see that the sky had gotten a bit darker and the storm clouds looked darker as well, now it wasn't long till the storm hits, she needs to find Shyvana now before this storm hits.

Leblanc walked back into the area where she is holding Shyvana, she had a smirk on her face when she saw that the half dragon was still bound to the wall. Leblanc undid the chains that bound Shyvana to the wall "come I want to show you something" she said, Leblanc made sure that there were still some magic draining restraints on the half dragon. She led the dragon into her throne room where she topped Shyvana near the middle of the room. Shyvana saw that outside of the window there was a big storm coming in, as she was looking out the window a man ran up to Leblanc saying "Lady Leblanc we should close the windows. Reports show that the storm has winds up to hundred and thirty mph" Leblanc ignored him and shot her staff at the man killing him. Shyvana turned to look at Lelbanc "so you brought me here to see a storm?" "no this is" Leblanc said as she flipped a switch, then two strange looking devices came from the ground and the ceiling, they both came to gather to form a circular object with a large hole in the center. Shyvana still had a confused look on her face "what is that?" she asked "that is a portal" Leblanc said as she activated another switch by her throne, there were two green lines that went across the floor to the portal device, the outside part of the portal began to glow green with the souls of the Shadow Isles. Leblanc continued "to power this portal I need a special type of energy that a soul would emit. So I deiceded to 'barrow' some souls trapped in the Shadow Isles to help me ascend, to become a goddess" Leblanc then pulled out the Void artifact "and now for the final touch" Leblanc then placed the artifact in a special holder. Now a bright purple line came across the floor following the the two green lines, but the purple line went in the center of the portal and a dark purplish haze began to form in side the circular device. Soon the device began to look like an actual portal, where it led Shyvana didn't know nor did she want to know. Leblanc continued "with the souls of the Shadow Isles feeding the portal. I shall soon come in contact with the void creatures and I will harness there powers and learn the knowledge they have and rule over all of Runettera" Leblanc felt that the magical connection she had with the clone was lost at that point she knew "she's here" she said. Leblanc activated a switch that closed the windows, now the room was pitch black dark and Leblanc removed the magical restraints on Shyvana. Shyvana threw a fire ball at were Leblanc was last standing but hit nothing but the wall, she then heard a door open up hearing her lover call out "Shyvana" when the windows opened back up Shyvana saw that there was clone that looked identical stand right next to her.

Elise saw that the door that led to the throne room, she saw that there was a guard looking at the window, Elise sneaked up behind her and broke her neck, after that she opened the door and entered the throne room. Elise saw that the room was dark, though she had good vision in the dark she still couldn't pick out anything, "Shyvana" she called out, then the widows had opened up raveling two Shyvana's. For a moment it shocked Elise, however she knew that one of them was Leblanc. The Shyvana on the right said "Elise oh thank gods your here. The one on the left is the impostor" Shyvana wide eyed said "no she's lying. Elise I'm the real Shyvana" the Shyvana on the right said "no see how she's being more demanding that shows that she's the liar" Shyvana said "Elise please it's me" Elise stood there pointing her gun at one Shyvana to the other. Finally she made her choice, Elise put her gun away and approached the Shyvana on the right, she placed her hand on her shoulder saying "I believe that you are the real Shyvana" the Shyvana on the left sounding as if she were to cry "no" the Shyvana that was with Elise said "now let's kill her my love and then we can go home" Elise nodded her head "yes but the only problem is" Shvyana gasped in pain as she saw that Elise had stabber in the stomach with a knife "your not the real Shyvana" the petricite laced knife began to enter Shyvana and drain her magic revealing that it was Leblanc all along. Elise then twisted the blade wile it was still in Leblanc causing her to grown in pain "you like that" Elise said "this is for every thing you've done to me" Elise pulled the knife out and let a now weakened Leblanc fall to the ground.

Elise looked over and saw the real Shyvana standing there, she knew that this was the real Shyvana for she see's a faint red aura surrounding her, this aura was her magic when she injected the half dragon with her love venom. "Shyvana" Elise said, Shyvana on the other hand ran up to Elise and pulled her into a deep warm hug, soon Shyvana pressed her forehead against Elise's "thank you" Shyvana said. As the two half humans where having a touching moment, Leblanc pulled out a hidden syringe gun shot it at Elise, the syringe landed in Elise's boot with the needle penetrating both the boot and her skin and releasing a strange liquid into the unsuspecting half spider. Elise said "wait. Grab her and put her on her throne" "with pleasure" said Shyvana as she roughly yanked Leblanc up and violently threw her onto her throne, Shyvana looked at Leblanc saying "hey Leblanc remember when you hit me earlier?" Leblanc didn't say anything "well. Let me get even with you then" Shyvana punched Leblanc so hard in the face to were she heard a crack, realizing she had broken her nose. As that was happening Elise was tying Leblanc's arms and legs to the chair with her spider silk, Elise said "and this is a front row seat to watch your dreams crumble" as Elsie pulled out the device that Soraka gave her, she heard the deceiver plead "Elise wait please listen to me don't destroy it" Elise turned around to face the bleeding Leblanc, Shyvana said "don't listen to her love. Do what your about to do" Leblanc said "no. If you do that you will never get your way in life. I did this because the void has so much unknown magic, unknown knowledge. Imagine what we can learn from them. If you let me live and bargain with them, I will give you everything. I'm serious. With there knowledge and magical powers and enough time, we can dethrone the gods them selves and we will become the new gods. More importantly you will. Don't you want that Elise? Don't you want to be a goddess and be loved and feared by everyone and to always have your way?" Elise answered "you know if I was still under your control then I would have said yes. But after spending time with the kind and beautiful woman in Runeterra. She gave more that what you or this will ever give me" with that Elise held the device next to the artifact and both began to glow brighter and brighter until the device dissolved away and the artifact exploded, this caused the portal to close and explode too. Leblanc screamed "NOOOOOO!" she continued "two thousand years. two thousand years I have" before she could finish Elise shot her with her pistol. The half humans embraced each other again, both woman looking into each others eyes reviling showing how grateful they were to see each other. Leblanc managed to gather up enough strength to push a hidden red button. 

In the sub level of the tower a self destruct order came threw, the two workers immediately opened up the consul with one of them saying "ok I going to over load the pipes that are feeding the souls from the shadow Isles and keep us in the green" next to the screen there was a little lever that goes up and down and next to it showed a gauge with three different levels, the very top and bottom were the red zones the ones above and below that was the yellow zone and the very middle was the green zone. The gauge was already in the green. The man said "ok I'm going to start closing the pipes here we go. First one down" the second man noticed the gauge was going up into the yellow, so he pulled the lever down to bring it back into the green. "second one down" now the two men could hear hear the turbines make noticeable noises, "third one down" the turbines were now really starting make noises as all the souls are now being forced into one pipe. "final one is down hit it" the man pushed the lever up all the way. Shortly after doing that there was an explosion that shook the two men another one accrued in the room they were in killing both of them.

Shyvana and Elise were brought out of there little moment by a shacking and the sound of an explosion. Elise walked over to the window to to see smaller explosions make there way up the tower, the final explosion knocked both Elise and Shyvana off their feet and on to the ground. The floor began to crack and crumble under neath them, until the floor finally gave way to gravity and the tower began to collapse, the widows were shattered the and the floor was tilted at steep angel causing both half humans to fall out of the tower, as the two fell out of the tower, Leblanc was sitting there tied to her throne laughing to herself "see you in hell Elise". Elise looked for anything that she could grab onto but there was nothing. Shyvana was looking around the half spider before she spotted her, she down to the left of her, so Shyvana accelerated her fall to catch up to Elise. Once Shyvana got hold of Elise she told her "hang on tight!" Shyvana then put Elise above her as she transformed into her dragon form, Elise landed on the lower part of Shyvana's neck, she immediately dug her claws in and acquired a good grip on the dragon, she hopped that the claws weren't hurting her, Shyvana could feel Elise get a good grip on her, she expanded her wings and glieded with the winds that were blowing north. Elise took a look back at the tower to see large chunks of debris falling towards the ground and at the silos, one of the debris hit a silo causing it and the other to create a magnificent explosion.

It had been a couple hours of flying gliding with the winds until Shyvana finally spotted land. Shyvana extended her wings and began to slow down her decent to the ground until the dragon was on the ground. Elise got down off the dragon as Shyvana transformed back into her human form. Shyvana looked at Elise who was still a little shaken said "thank you" Shyvana walked up and pulled Elise into a warm and loving kiss. Elise happily accepted the kiss and passionately kissed her back. Soon the two broke the kiss with Shyvana saying "thank you for coming back for me" Elise cupped one her scaled cheeks with her hand "I wasn't going to leave you there. I I couldn't lose you. Your my world. your my everything" Shyvana was touched by this "your my world too Elise" the two gently kissed each other again before Elise broke the kiss saying " it's going to going to start getting late. I know I can't go back to Demacia. But I do have a house out side the Noxian capital city" Shyvana a bit hesitant about living in Noxian territory as a Demacian "Elise are you sure about that?" "have you fought any Noxians recently?" Shyvana shook her head "no" "well then you have nothing to worry about. If anyone asks just say your from a Shuriman province under Noxian control" Shyvana thought about it for a moment before saying "ok. Take me home my love" Elise gave Shyvana a warm smile "thank you. Now follow me". The two half humans began to walk north in general direction on where the Noixan capital is located, were Shyvana will get to see her new home. 


	11. A good night

Shyvana stood in front of a nice looking mansion, she could hardly believe that this was Elise's. Elise stood next to Shyvana looking at her and her home with a little bit of pride, the only problem was that would Shyvana be ok with the spiders, Elise looked over and asked "Shyvana are you afraid of spiders?" Shyvana acting tough said "ha nothing scares me" Elise laughed to herself thinking "well see if that's true". Just before Elise opened the front door she told Shyvana "now like I said don't get scared, just stay calm and let me show my spiders that you mean no harm and that you are a friend" Shyvana held a proud smile "like I said. nothing scares me". Elise opened the front door for Shyvana allowing her to enter the mansion first "after you malady" said Elise "you flatter my" said Shyvana as she entered the house. At first Shyvana didn't see anything too far out the ordinary, then she saw the large house spiders coming out of the dark corners of the house and into the hallway, deep down Shyvana wanted to shriek at the rather large arachnids and she looked as if she was getting ready to dowse them in dragon fire, Shyvana felt a clawed hand on her shoulder, Elise then stood in front of her saying "it's alright little ones. This wonderful lady right here means no harm. She is a friend" with that the spiders began to ease up and went back to doing what they were doing. As the spiders began to back off, Shyvana let down her guard, Elise saw Shyvana tense up when she saw the spiders and joked around by saying "I thought the big tough dragon wasn't afraid of spiders" Shyvana gave Elise a playful shove.

It had been a couple of days sense Shyvana had settled into her new home, she had never once thought that Noxus would be her home, she looked out the window to see the love of her life in the gardens. Elise had planted the seeds for her rose bush, she didn't notice Shyvana walking up behind her. "starting the garden back up?" Elise smiled envisioning her garden back to it's previous glory "I just planted my rose bush. I'm hoping that I can get this place to feel more like. You know a garden. was anything in particular you want grown here?" "how about some dragon Lilys" we can do anything you want". Shyvana then wrapped her arms around the spiders waist. Elise placed her hands on top of Shyvana's before letting out a sigh, Shyvana asked "what's wrong?" "she told you about me didn't she" Shyvana was a little confused by this "who Leblanc?" Elise had a more depressed look "yes. She told you about all the horrible things I did" Shyvana frowned for a moment thinking back when she was in that bitch's captivity "yes. She told me that you lured aristocrats to the Shadow Isles for the spider god and at one point you were an assassin" Elise nodded her head "well she was telling the truth. I did lure those evil men to the Isles and I was an assassin for the black rose. Then when I met you. I realized that I wasn't doing anything for anybody. Just to eliminate certain threats to Leblanc and the black rose." Shyvana tightened her hold on the half spider pulling her deeper into a hug "but why are you letting this get to you. You saved me and destroyed her base. As far as I'm concerned you've redeemed yourself" "that's not what's got me worried. I'm worried that you won't see me the same. I'm worried that you might have second thoughts on our relationship. I'm worried that you won't love me anymore". Shyvana turned Elise around so that the half spider could look at her, she looked at Elise her eyes full of forgiveness "Elise. what Leblanc said changed nothing on my opinion about you. You proved that by going back and saving me and I still love you the same as when we first became a couple" those words warmed her heart, Elise was so thankful to have Shyvana, the half dragon could tell that Elise wanted to cry, she cupped the sides of her face in her hands gently telling her. Elise looked at Shyvana, the half dragon gently said "I love you Elise" Elise felt her heart flutter and a surge of warmth came from her heart, she replied "I love you too Shyvana" with that the two slowly leaned in for a gentle loving kiss.

It wasn't long before Elise depend the kiss causing Shyvana to shudder slightly, their tounges gentle creasing against the others. Shyvana pulled Elise closer wile the half spider leaned into the kiss. As the loving kisses began to get deeper and more passionate, Shyvana grabbed one of Elise's legs and put it around her waist, the two broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breaths. Elise began to trail kisses down the half dragons neck, Shyvana leaned her head back and lightly moaned as she felt her lovers lips trial up and down her neck before their lips met again. Soon Shyvana had lifted Elise up off the ground, Elise gasped into the kiss but she quickly wrapped her other leg around Shyvana's waist for extra support, with Elise in her arms Shyvana began to carry her beautiful spider up to their bedroom. 

Once in Elise's bedroom Shyvana had placed Elise onto the bed wile they were still passionately kissing. When Elise broke the kiss, she started to undo the straps that held Shyvana's armor up. Shyvana also undid the binds that held Elise's clothing and soon both women were bare naked. With their cloths now the floor, the two women came into full contact with each other, wile it was not the first time they came into contact with each other, still the sensation of having her lovers pressed up against her never got old. Shyvana gently lay on top of Elise, she was trying to be careful as to not hurt the spider underneath her. Elise's hands roamed up and down Shyvana's back, then Elise switched their positions to where she was now on top. Elise leaned down and passionately kissed her beautiful half dragon. Shyvana moaned in the kiss as she held her gorgeous half spider close. As their love making became more passionate the two began to rub their hips together in a fluid motion, their minds becoming clouded thinking of only pleasing the other wile in the heat of the moment.

After a couple of rounds of love making Elise lay down on top of Shyvana. Both women were exhausted, Elise tiredly snuggled up against Shyvana wile Shyvana ran her fingers through Elise's short red hair. It wasn't long till Shyvana had fallen asleep, Elise reached over and grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. Just as she was going to go to sleep, she felt a small sharp pain come from her leg, the pain resided and Elise thought nothing of it as she closed her eyes and joined her lover in a deep sweet slumber.


End file.
